


Michael Shelby Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 24,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Michael Shelby





	1. Chapter 1

“Michael.” You gasped when you opened the door.  
“Hi sweetheart.” He said softly, his voice cracked and horse.  
You took in the bruises and the lumps that dusted his jaw and neck, his head was still bleeding. Neither of you moved, unsure what to do or say, the last time you’d seen each other you yelled at him to get out of Tommy’s way before something bad happened.

“Come inside.” You mumbled and pulled him in, gently helping his out of his jacket and waist coat.  
“I… didn’t know where else to go, don’t really want to see Tommy yet.” Michael muttered as you sat him in front of the fire, putting water on to boil as you searched for the little medicine box you kept tucked away.  
“You could stay if you like… If you don’t want to see him yet.” You muttered.

“You won’t mind?” He asked and you shook your head as you poured the water into a bowl, sitting next to him as you clean his cuts.  
“You can stay.” You whispered, knowing that it wouldn’t be long before he was off again.

**************************************************************************** 

“Michael, long time… hear you’re living with (Y/N).” Arthur called as he caught Michael on his way home from work.  
“What do you want Arthur?” He sighed.  
“We were all mad at Tommy but we need you back home, your mother misses you.” Arthur stopped when Michael rolled his eyes and glared at him.  
“I got a good thing going Arthur, I’m not doing anything for Tommy.” He went to head towards the house but Arthur called him back.

“That tiny one room flat gotta be cramped, couple of months, just the two of you when you don’t get payed much… you’re a good man Michael and I bet you wanna spoil her.” Arthur knew he’d hit the nail on the head when Michel stopped.  
“Cottage, near town but not to close and I don’t want to see him outside of work.” Michael snapped. “Polly’s welcome.”  
“I’ll have a chat with him.” Arthur promised as Michael made his way to the flat, glancing up to the window you’d been watching out of.

“What’d he want?” you sighed as soon as he walked in.  
“Tommy needs me to work for him, Arthur’s gonna try and get us a bigger place.” He muttered.  
“So, we get a bigger place and Tommy gets you working for him?” You sighed.  
“Don’t say it (Y/N) … but he has a point, we need the money and it’d be nice to get out of the city.” He watched as you nodded, reluctantly agreeing with him as he lent against the wall behind you. “It’ll be different this time (Y/N).”

You didn’t answer when he waited for an answer, choosing to stare out of the window as he nodded and kissed your temple before heading off into the other room.


	2. Chapter 2

“How’s the new secretary working for you?” Tommy chuckled when he found Michael gazing over at you.  
“Alright, besides she aint new, been here a few months now.” Michael pointed out.  
“She still jumps every time she hears Arthur coming.” Tommy muttered and the both laughed.

“You want something?” Michael asked after a while, watching Tommy assess the room, noting that normally you’d stare out of the little window by your desk but now you were looking so busy Tommy would probably think you were bogged down with work.  
“Yeah, we’re meeting down by the cars.” Was all Tommy said before he left Michael to worry over the meeting.  
“(Y/N), I’ll be back in a bit, lock the door behind me.” He muttered as he shook his coat on.  
“Of course, Mr Gray.” You hummed and hopped to your feet, smiling when he gazed over you before smiling himself.

By the time, Michael had gotten to the cars everyone had gathered and Tommy started going over one of his plans. Michael was only half paying attention when he heard his name, snapping him back to the conversation.  
“So, in a few minutes he’ll meet me and Michael in his office.” Tommy concluded.  
“No.” Michael snapped a little too quickly. “Not with (Y/N) there.”

“Oh, come on Michael, it’s a bloody secretary.” Arthur scoffed.  
“We don’t have time to change the plan, besides she’ll be fine.” Tommy sighed.  
“Give me a minute.” Michael almost growled as he stormed back to his office, pounding on the door until you opened it.  
“Mr Gray what’re you doing?” You yelped when he grabbed several things, marching you to the flat next door.

“Five pounds to keep her safe for a couple of hours.” Michael offered the woman who answered the door. She nodded and snatched the sheets of money from his hands. “You listen to me, don’t come out until I get you, not even if you hear guns going off.”  
“But…” You objected.  
“I’ll leave a note for Polly if I can’t get to you, but stay inside.” He ordered.  
“Yes, Mr Gray.” You whispered, your heart pounding in your chest as he nodded and let his hand, which was resting on your waist, drop to his side.

The door pushed shut and he turned, walking back to his office where Tommy waist waiting for him outside.  
“You like her.” He pointed out as Michael wrote the note to Polly.  
“She’s a sweet girl Tommy, just want to keep her safe.” He muttered, swallowing the last of his nerves as the people they were meeting with pulled up outside.

“We all have someone we want to keep safe, but you can’t keep her safe forever.” Tommy watched Michael slump a little at the thought before the boy rolled his shoulders and loaded the gun he kept hidden in his desk.  
“Gotta try, at least don’t I?” He said with a smile.  
“That you do.” Tommy chuckled, lighting a cigarette.


	3. Chapter 3

“How’s the new secretary working for you?” Tommy chuckled when he found Michael gazing over at you.  
“Alright, besides she aint new, been here a few months now.” Michael pointed out.

“She still jumps every time she hears Arthur coming.” Tommy muttered and the both laughed.  
“You want something?” Michael asked after a while, watching Tommy assess the room, noting that normally you’d stare out of the little window by your desk but now you were looking so busy Tommy would probably think you were bogged down with work.  
“Yeah, we’re meeting down by the cars.” Was all Tommy said before he left Michael to worry over the meeting.  
“(Y/N), I’ll be back in a bit, lock the door behind me.” He muttered as he shook his coat on.

“Of course, Mr Gray.” You hummed and hopped to your feet, smiling when he gazed over you before smiling himself.  
By the time, Michael had gotten to the cars everyone had gathered and Tommy started going over one of his plans. Michael was only half paying attention when he heard his name, snapping him back to the conversation.  
“So, in a few minutes he’ll meet me and Michael in his office.” Tommy concluded.

“No.” Michael snapped a little too quickly. “Not with (Y/N) there.”  
“Oh, come on Michael, it’s a bloody secretary.” Arthur scoffed.  
“We don’t have time to change the plan, besides she’ll be fine.” Tommy sighed.  
“Give me a minute.” Michael almost growled as he stormed back to his office, pounding on the door until you opened it.  
“Mr Gray what’re you doing?” You yelped when he grabbed several things, marching you to the flat next door.

“Five pounds to keep her safe for a couple of hours.” Michael offered the woman who answered the door. She nodded and snatched the sheets of money from his hands. “You listen to me, don’t come out until I get you, not even if you hear guns going off.”  
“But…” You objected.  
“I’ll leave a note for Polly if I can’t get to you, but stay inside.” He ordered.

“Yes, Mr Gray.” You whispered, your heart pounding in your chest as he nodded and let his hand, which was resting on your waist, drop to his side.  
The door pushed shut and he turned, walking back to his office where Tommy waist waiting for him outside.  
“You like her.” He pointed out as Michael wrote the note to Polly.  
“She’s a sweet girl Tommy, just want to keep her safe.” He muttered, swallowing the last of his nerves as the people they were meeting with pulled up outside.

“We all have someone we want to keep safe, but you can’t keep her safe forever.” Tommy watched Michael slump a little at the thought before the boy rolled his shoulders and loaded the gun he kept hidden in his desk.  
“Gotta try, at least don’t I?” He said with a smile.  
“That you do.” Tommy chuckled, lighting a cigarette.


	4. Chapter 4

When Tommy had insisted that Michael find himself an assistant he didn’t think for a second he would end up sat alone in the study, whisky in one hand and a cigarette in the other while someone as beautiful as you stripped down to their petticoat and blushed sweetly at him as if he was a predator.  
“You know you don’t have to.” He offered but you shook your head.  
“I want to Mr Gray.” You mumbled and he smiled, his tongue playing over his lips as the candle light flickered over you.

“But you’re shy, which doesn’t make sense because you’re stunning.” He smirked to himself with satisfaction when you blushed and fiddled with the hem of the petticoat.  
“Not really.” You whispered to yourself and he quickly set his drink and cigarette down in favour of tugging you onto his lap, pulling you down to kiss him as his hands trailed over your body.

“You are so beautiful that I find it hard to concentrate, most nights I have to stay at least half an hour after work because I spend so long entranced by you.” He smiled when you blushed and covered your face with your hands. “Don’t be shy, I mean it.”  
His hands slowly slid under your skirts, kisses pressed into your neck as he moved to fumble with his trousers until he had you positioned above him, slowly sinking your down as your head fell to his shoulder and you tried to supress a moan. 

He gripped your waist gently, moving you as he bucked his hips, whispering softly as you moaned and begged. Your fingers twisted into his waistcoat and he smiled up at you when you leant in to kiss him but hesitated.   
Michael quickly captured your lips, groaning into the kiss when one of your hands tangled into his hair and you started to rock against him. A chuckle left him when your eyes rolled and your head fell back as your body became heavy.

Your high crashed over you and Michael quickly reached forwards to catch you as you gave into the feeling, his hands resting on your west and back as he rubbed circles into the skin your petticoat provided him.  
“See now I have something to think about while I work.” He muttered, pressing a kiss to your temple as you propped your head on his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

You sat with the Shelby’s in the backroom, laughing and drinking, sharing a shy smile with Michael every now and then. As the evening went on the Shelby’s slowly filed out until it was just you, Michael and Arthur.  
“Right, I better get home, stay out of trouble you two.” Arthur muttered, leaving you looking at your hands when Michael’s eyes fell on you.  
“So…” Michael muttered, milling when you looked up at him.  
“We’re alone again.” You muttered as he moved closer to you, his hand moving to your thigh.

“We should finish what we started.” He sighed while leaning forward to kiss your neck.  
“What if Tommy interrupts again?” You asked quickly as he lifted you onto the table. Moving your legs to wrap around his waist.  
“He won’t.” Michael promised.  
He kissed you quickly, his hands skimming up your thighs as he pushed the skirt of your dress up to your thighs as he leant into you, moaning slightly. When the sound of a door opening reached you, you pulled away a little.

“Did you hear that?” You asked quickly. Michael shrugged and continued to pepper your neck with kisses, his thumbs pressing circles into the top of your thighs.  
“Michael, you still here I need to lock…” Arthur stopped when he saw you, looking stunned as you hopped off the table and grabbed your jacket as you fled the pub. “I’ll let you sort yourself out.”  
When Michael came out of the backroom with his clothes and hair fixed he found Arthur pouring himself a drink with a look of amusement plastered on his face.

“So, you with her now?” He asked curiously and Michael winced.  
“Been with her for a while now, just don’t want any of you lot to know because you’ll give her hell for it.” Michael sighed and accepted a drink.  
“Well, Tommy’s known for months.” Arthur chuckled before taking a sip of the second drink he poured himself.

“Known what for months.” Tommy asked as he headed into the pub, glancing around for you. “She gone home her Mum can’t find her?”  
“Yeah just, was having a bit of fun with Michael.” Arthur smiled when Tommy broke into a grin.  
“Oh yeah, taking care of her properly?” Tommy teased and Michael grabbed his jacket.  
“Make fun of (Y/N) and… I’ll tell Poll you knew before she did.” He warned and both men exchanged worried looks before nodding in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

“Looking sharp.” You teased as Michael walked into the meeting and Polly swatted at you.  
“Pay attention.” She whispered with a chuckle.  
“Oh, I was, that’s how I noticed big man’s snazzy hat.” You mumbled and John snickered as you turned your attention to Tommy, tugging Michael’s tie, knowing he’d be glaring at you if you bothered to check.

Michael took a seat next to you and eventually you rested your head against his shoulder, slowly sliding your hand under his jacket and towards his crotch as you tried to stay still and not draw attention.  
“Will you stop playing with me, I’m need to pay attention?” Michael hissed and you rolled your eyes.  
“Just wanted to have some fun.” You hummed.

“Well I think that’s about it.” Tommy sighed and everyone filed out of his office.  
As you passed Michael you grabbed his hat, linking arms with Esme as you stuck your tongue out at him and opted to ignore him.

*************************************************************

“Michael, question, are you trying to be just like Tommy?” You teased and he rolled his eyes as you followed after him.  
“Will you fuckin stop it (Y/N).” He sighed and stopped as you giggled.  
“I doubt a country boy like you knows much about fuckin.” You hummed and tried to skip past him but he grabbed your arm and tugged you into a side room. “Michael what’re you doing?”

“I don’t know you piss me off.” He sighed and lent on the door.  
“You’ve never had sex!” You declared and he glowered at you.  
“Doubt you’ve ever had sex either.” He watched when you blushed and fell silent. “You know we could fix that, the two of us alone.”  
“Why you that desperate?” You hummed and he launched forwards.

“Do you understand how frustrating you are?” He practically growled and shoved your dress and petticoat up to your waist as he bit kisses into your neck and pulled your underwear down.  
“What if we get caught?” You asked as he unfastened his belt.  
“Oh, I don’t care as long as I fuck you.” He mumbled and slowly lined himself with your entrance as he pushed you against the wall.  
You let out a loud groan as he pushed into you, pulling out and doing the same, until he could sink into you and his eyes rolled back.

“Oh fuck, you feel better than I imagined.” He whispered and picked you up, carrying you to the table across the room.  
The room fell into almost absolute silence, small gasps was the only sound that filled the room, his large hands had a tight grip on your hips as you clawed at his shoulders. His thrusts were rough and harsh but the feeling building took over and you were to blissed out to even notice him sucking a large bruise under your jaw.  
He pulled back as your body tensed and a groan tore from your body, pleasure flooding your senses as you came down, pulling Michael’s release along with you.

“You have your fun?” Michael panted as he rested his forehead against yours.  
“For now.” You mumbled and smiled as he kissed you, letting you hope off the table and straighten your clothes.


	7. Chapter 7

You read the letter with shaking hand, a lump tight in your throat as you tried not to break down, the letter crumpling slightly as you marched towards the room you knew the men were meeting in and throwing it down on Tommy’s desk.  
“(Y/N) what’re you doing?” Michael sighed as he looked at the paper and immediately went to comfort you while Tommy got to his feet and started yelling at people.  
You hurried off again and Michael ran after you, trying to stop you from pacing, so he could talk to you. He softly wiped your tears and let you collapse against him, muffling your sobs against his chest, his chin resting on your head.  
“Michael!” Pol shouted as she hurried to the room your shared and stopped when he shook his head.

“I’ll get our boy back (Y/N).” Michael muttered and stroked your hair as you continued to cry.  
He reluctantly let you pull away from his arms and watched you climb into bed, curling up, trying to keep yourself calm as you thought over what happened. Eventually you cried until you were exhausted and you felt Michael tug the blankets around you, his hands stroking through your hair, sighing as he kissed your forehead.  
“Michael, we found something.” Tommy muttered and the weight at the side of the bed left.

*******************************************************

“…She’s so worried, but Mummy will be so happy to see you’re safe.” Michael’s voice rolled out through the halls and you froze as he walked into the bedroom to see you’d gotten up and packed your things.  
“Henry!” You gasped and your son giggled as you twirled around with him in your arms.  
“You’re going somewhere?” Michael said when it became awkward and silent.

“What happens if you don’t find him next time or…” You sighed and rubbed your arm as Henry played on the floor.  
“You can’t just leave.” Michael mumbled and you could see tears forming in his eyes.  
“We can’t stay Michael, it’s not safe for Henry.” You couldn’t look at him as you gripped your bags in one hand and hoisted the boy onto your hip, stopping for Michael to whisper a good bye to him before hurrying out to the car you’d arranged earlier.

“Michael you found him… oh… Michael.” Polly stopped in the doorway when she found her son staring at your side of the bed, silent tears streaking his cheek.  
“She took Henry.” He croaked and she hugged him gently.  
“Give her time Michael.” Pol whispered to him. “She’s just protecting Henry.”


	8. Chapter 8

“So how’d it go?” John teased as he joined the family in the kitchen, muttering an apology for being late.  
“Don’t want to be associated with the likes of us, (Y/N)’s got to stop day dreaming about Gangster’s and find herself a nice young man.” Michael grunted and accepted the glass Arthur handed over.  
“She was too good for you any way Michael.” Arthur chuckled and pulled a chair out for his cousin to sink down onto.

“Got a plan though, just have to convince her Mum we’re not that bad.” He downed the last of his drink and set the glass down as his cousins laughed and joked over his plan.  
“Alright fifty on Michael getting shot.” Arthur slapped down a roll of money on the table and everyone did the same with their own bets.

********************************************************************* 

“You didn’t have to come; I could have spoken to her.” Michael ignored you as he shuffled in his seat, trying to pay attention to the man at the front of the church, finding his eyes wondering the room as he tried not to think over all the things he still needed to get done once he left.  
“But I have to convince her.” Michael whispered as everyone stood to leave the church and your mother bustled around chatting to everyone.

“Mr Gray you must tell us where this Sunday dinner is, some of us know the way, but some of us aren’t used to Birmingham.” One of the woman said to Michael who took it as his chance to be as charming as possible.  
“My, my, Mr Gray aren’t we popular.” You teased as they cooed over him until he left to lead the way to Arrow House.

“Yeah well your Mother still hates me.” He sighed and pulled into the drive waving at Ada as she shooed Charlie and Karl inside.  
“Well just nod and agree with everything she says and you should be fine.” Your offer of advice had him frowning and soon the flood of people settling down for dinner separated you.  
The next time you spotted Michael was as he sipped tea from a cup that was to small and spoke with your Mother, nodded and humming at everything she said, the look on his face telling you he was beyond board and was zoned out completely.

“Do you think I should save Michael?” You asked as Pol rushed past you.  
“No sweetheart it’s practise for later in life.” She huffed and tried to smile at the straggle of woman who were trying to ask her about the house.


	9. Chapter 9

You’d met Michael through Tommy. In fact, everyone you knew was because of Tommy, not that you didn’t appreciate the almost obsessive protection, it was just that you didn’t feel for Tommy the way he felt for you.  
You often felt like you were deceiving him, in a way you were, you’d once told Arthur how you felt and he’d told you to never tell his brother for fear Tommy might go mad. But that became more difficult when Michael came along.

“You’re thinking again.” Michael observed when he came into the kitchen and found you staring into space, a teacup in your hands, waiting to be sipped from once you’d snapped out of it.  
“Do you really have to go with him?” You asked and he raised an eyebrow, making a face that told you he wouldn’t talk about it.  
“He’s too distracted to notice anything.” Michael lent over and softly rested a hand on your shoulder. “Besides Solomons has a thing for you and he hasn’t done anything about it yet.”

“You won’t let him hurt Alfie?” You asked, knowing if he did Michael may not make it out of London let alone back home.  
“I’ll see what I can do.” He promised and you glanced up to see Tommy slowly walking past as if he’d been listening but didn’t want to get caught.  
Once Tommy had moved past Michael gripped your chin, tilting your head up, as he placed a gentle kiss on your lips.

*************************************************** 

Michael’s gut flipped when Tommy and Alfie began arguing about you. Alfie decided that Tommy was paranoid, incorrectly portraying you as a quiet and well behave stay at home housewife. Tommy bellowed about the times you went missing, accusing Alfie of spending the time with you, when it was Michael you’d hidden away with.  
“Tommy stop!” Michael yelled and dived between them when they got angry enough to start laying blows. “Bloody hell Tommy it’s me.”  
“What… you?” Tommy muttered as he calmed down a little.

“Yes alright, there’s a place that we rent that’s just us two, no one knows about it so we can be alone.” Michael swallowed and felt Alfie step back and head over to his men, seeming to understand that he was no longer needed in the argument that would follow.  
“You… why would she…?” Tommy looked utterly perplexed and waited for Michael to tell him he was making it up to stop the fight.

“Because I love her Tommy, believe me she’s grateful for everything you’ve done for her but she just doesn’t…” He trailed off, unable to force Tommy to the harshness of his words.  
“Get the fuck out of here.” Tommy growled as he pulled himself from Michael’s clutches and glared at him. “You take (Y/N) to that nice little hiding place and get the fuck out of my house.”

Michael hesitated before deciding to take advantage of Tommy’s breaking heart, hurrying to get back to Birmingham before Tommy, knowing that if he did you’d try and make it up to Tommy and you’d never forgive him for spilling your secret.


	10. Chapter 10

“Where’s the missis?” Arthur joked as Michael wondered in and poured himself a drink.  
“Dunno, she left with that friend of hers after we argued about who’d be invited.” Michael grunted and John scoffed.  
“You two argue more now you proposed than you did before.” He chuckled and the entire room looked to the hallway when you slammed the front door and growled under your breath as you stormed past.

Before Michael could follow you, Pol came in and crossed her arms looking furiously unimpressed. No one wanted to speak for fear of making her even angrier.  
“So you all gonna sit around chatting while (Y/N)’s gentleman friend convinces her that you’re no good.” She jabbed a finger at Michael and he paused with his drink almost to his mouth.  
“He did what?” Michael asked and she shook her head. “I know he doesn’t like us that much but he’s actually trying to her to end our engagement.”

“She would be much better off with him and she should leave you immediately, she has spent the last few days trying to convince him that you, in fact, are not the worst man in the city and that she would much rather stay with you than him.” Polly smiled Michael sighed and lent on the table as the others offered ideas about how to deal with the situation.

*****************************************************************

“What were you all thinking!” You yelled and burst into the office, Tommy raised an eyebrow and you smiled at him. “You beat the crap out of him to?”  
“No Ma’am.” Tommy chuckled and you nodded.  
“Fine then I’ll just be a minute.” You muttered and he chuckled when you turned on the rest of the men and put your hands on your hips. “Did you think I can’t look after myself or that someone would convince me to run off?”

“We were just…” Arthur started and you cut him off.  
“Just looking after me, I don’t need you to, I can take care of myself and the next one of you who deals with one of my problems for me will have that proven to them… Sorry for interrupting.” You muttered last part to Tommy who chuckled as you walked away.  
“Finn your girl best end up being sweet and calm.” Michael grumbled as he hurried after you and left his cousins chuckling at his attempts to calm you.


	11. Chapter 11

He watched you from across the dance room. Michael wasn’t sure he’d seen anything quite so beautiful but not one person had asked you to dance. So, he downed his drink and walked the length of the room until he was a few seats away from you, watching as you tugged at the skirt of your dress and fiddled with your jewellery.  
“You not gonna dance?” He asked and you jumped when he spoke.

“I… no… no one asked me to dance.” You admitted.  
“No?” He hummed and smiled when you nodded and stared in front of you.  
“I guess I’m not as pretty as the rest of them.” You tugged at your dress and Michael chuckled.  
“Would you like to dance with me, I haven’t had the pleasure of dancing with a beauty like you before.” He winked and you tried to hide your blush as he kissed the back of your hand.


	12. Chapter 12

“Please Michael.” You begged but he continued to ignore you. “It’ll be fun.”  
“Can’t we just go down the Garrison?” Michael glared at you from his seat but you rolled your eyes.  
“I want to go dancing.” You sighed and he rolled his eyes.  
“Fine.” Was the defeated response and you smiled to yourself.

Once you’d gotten to the classy building you were utterly disappointed by Michael’s refusal to dance with you, instead he picked a seat at the back of the club, filling the booth with smoke as he watched you watch the other dancers.  
“Excuse me miss would you like to dance?” A man asked politely.  
“Sure, my date isn’t much fun.” You sighed and went to take his hand but he hesitated.

“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t…” He started but you sighed loudly.  
“Oh we’re not together, he just came along.” You took his hand and left Michael sat alone.  
You danced for a few songs while Michael chose to glare at the two of you until you were suddenly tugged away from the man. He marched you out to his car and pushed you against it.  
“Enough.” He snapped and you yanked yourself away from him.

“Michael, you said it yourself, this is a fling and that’s all so why’d you care if I dance with someone else?” You snapped and he swallowed.  
“Because… I want this to be more than a fling.” He muttered and you stopped trying to wriggle out of his grip.  
“You do?” You hummed and he nodded, bending down to kiss you.


	13. Chapter 13

Michael trailed off mid-sentence and his cousins followed his gaze to you, a small boy tugging at your hand as he wondered around with wide eyes, gazing back at you as you spoke quietly with him.  
“Come on Michael leave her be she probably has a good man at home.” Arthur chuckled.  
They watched as he walked up to you, stopping when you pulled your son close and shared a knowing look with Michael, the sight drawing his cousins over.

“(Y/N).” Michael muttered and glanced down to the boy who was looking between the two of you.  
“Henr…” He scoffed and slowly went to crouch down to look at the boy who was the spit of him.  
“Michael.” He corrected and smiled at the boy.  
“You want to introduce us Michael?” Tommy asked wearily, unsure if you were a friend or not.  
“Not really.” Michael muttered and motioned for you to follow him.

***********************************************************************

Michael sighed as Tommy let him into his office and pointed to a seat. Michael wasn’t ready to tell the family who you were, why he’d been so surprised to see you, but he had no choice judging by the look Tommy was giving him.  
“You’ve been gone for two days Michael, we had no way of finding out where you were.” Tommy sighed as he took a seat himself.  
“I was busy.” Michael replied curtly and waited for Tommy’s harsh reaction.  
“Busy with the girl who seemed to know who you were and her boy who looks just like you?” Tommy sighed. “Why don’t you tell me what’s going on?”

“We were together when I was… Henry, we were close, very close and one day she was sent away.” Michael muttered.  
“That was the last you heard from her.” Tommy finished for Michael who nodded.  
“Her son’s name is Henry and she moved to Birmingham to get away from her parents.” Michael rubbed the back of his neck as Tommy lit a cigarette.  
“I suggest you introduce her to Poll.” Was all he said when he finally dismissed Michael.

*****************************************************************

Michael led your son up the stairs, smiling when the boy blabbered away, not making any sense but happy to have someone willing to listen to him. Poll yanked open the door as soon as she heard you and eyed you suspiciously before fussing over the child.  
The rest of the afternoon went by pleasantly. It was obvious to Poll that you and Michael were in love with each other but reluctant to press the subject. Finn’s old toys were drug out from under beds and the corners of rooms, your sun played with Michael by the fire while Poll, not so subtly questioned you.

“It’s late I should take Henry home.” You mumbled.  
“I’ll walk you back.” Michael jumped to his feet and smiled when you did.  
“Esme and I are with John’s children tomorrow, perhaps you’d like to come.” Poll offered and you nodded.  
“I’d like that thank you.” You picked Henry up and let Michael lead you out of the flat.


	14. Chapter 14

Michael smiled when he woke up, your head tucked under his chin and your body wrapped around him. He had to stifle a moan so he didn’t wake you as his hands ran over your silky smooth skin. These were the moments he lived for, he was bruised and broken from his job the night before but having you as his unconditionally, even just for a few hours seemed to make it worth it.  
He’d never admit it to you but this wasn’t just the occasional no strings thing any more. He loved the faint smell of your shampoo, the way your perfume would sink into his clothes, you’d kiss his chest as you buttoned his shirt and knot his tie the feeling become intimate in seconds.

You woke up to Michael’s fingers gently stroking patterns into your back, one arm tossed gently around your waist. If he felt you wake up he didn’t mention it, you didn’t want to move or for him to know you were awake, he’d ask why last night was different and why you’d been so distant.

Eventually you felt Michael’s arms grow heavy and his breath became slow and even. You looked up at him, leaning your arms either side of his shoulders as you inspected the handsome Blinder. Nothing could take away from how you felt about Michael but you were tired of how things had become, it stared over a few weeks and then a drunken stumble home from the Garrison, he stayed with you for two days.

At first you’d agreed that it would mean nothing, taking what you needed from the other, your feelings seemed to fight against you though and soon it hurt to simply be the girl to keep his bed warm. You slowly slid off the bed and began dressing, the movement waking Michael who watched you move quietly through the small room.  
“When I leave… I ain’t coming back am I?” Michael muttered, his voice cracked and broken.

“I’m sorry.” You whispered barely able to look at him. He moved to sit at the edge of the bed, the sheets wrapped tight around his waist, reaching over to grab your waist and pull you between his legs.  
“Why… what’d I do Princess?” He mumbled as he kissed your stomach.  
“I’m not your whore Michael.” You mumbled as tears dribbled down your cheeks.  
“Hey… no one said you were sweetheart.” He said as he wiped your tears away with the rough pads of his thumbs.

“I can’t… not anymore.” You said pushing his hands off you and stepping across the room.  
“Why what do you want from me (Y/N), you want me to marry you huh… have you a nice Shelby bought house is that it!” He yelled as he stood up, despite his lack of clothing and stepped towards you with a dangerous look in his eyes.   
Before you could think it over your palm collided with his cheek, the sharp slap echoing through the small room. After several attempts to make you change your mind, kiss you, to have just one more of those blissful moments he gave up and dressed.

“If you need anything… you know where to find me.” He mumbled, planting a kiss on the top of your head as he inhaled your flowery scent. He shut your door and headed down the stairs, hearing every sob that shook your body through the thin walls.


	15. Chapter 15

“Fukin hell look who’s decided to come home.” Poll snapped when she saw a weary Michael stumble up the drive. “We’ve been waiting for you, could’a bloody called you know.”  
“Yeah…” Michael mumbled, too drunk to think straight.  
“What the bloody hell happened to you.” Poll’s voice was softer this time; she was more concerned with the dark look of misery on her son’s face than his vanishing act.  
“(Y/N) don’t want nothing to do with me.” He mumbled bitterly.

“Well that’s what you get for treatin’ a pretty girl like a whore.” Arthur snorted as he stumbled out the front doors.  
“Shut up.” Michael snapped, your words still ringing in his ears despite his copious amounts of alcohol.  
“Nah, she ain’t really a whore is she?” Arthur laughed, too drunk to notice the gun Michael was pulling out from under his coat. “Might have a go on her myself.”

Arthur’s laughter was cut short but the cold barrel of Michael’s handgun shoved against his chin and both John and Poll jumped to separate the two. Eventually the commotion pulled Tommy from his office and he dragged Michael back into the room but the boys collar.

****************************************************************** 

“What the fucks wrong with you?” Tommy hissed, conscious of his sleeping son upstairs.  
“What’s it matter to you?” Michael slurred.  
Tommy waited, giving Michael time to muddle through his feelings and break down. Once he could make sense of everything Michael raised his eyes to meet Tommy’s, dark anger settling in them.

“I fucked up bad Tommy.” Michael mumbled. “Can I… I wanna set some Blinder on her at least until we sort things out.”  
“I can spare four but if something goes wrong I’m gonna call them off.” Tommy muttered agreeing to what Michael asked.

************************************************************

Every step you took was shadowed by one of the men following you. Clearly they’d been warned that you would slip away or at least attempt to because even in a crowd you could feel the Blinders on your back.  
At first it felt relaxing and a little safer to have the watchful eye of the Peaky Blinders on your shoulders but now it was getting ridiculous. Michael didn’t speak to you, look at you or even acknowledge you, if you passed on the street or you bumped into him in a shop he’d respectfully duck out and leave.

“Michael!” You called out as he yet again began hurrying away from you.  
“What?” He snapped when you followed him down to the docks and grabbed his sleeve. “You’re the one who told me to leave Princess.”  
“I want these blokes to stop following me.” You said quickly.  
“No.” Michael’s tone left no room for compromise.

“But…” you tried to object.  
“No Sweetheart.” His hand rested on your hip, an instinctual movement. “People want me and they’ll use you.”  
“So I’m going to forever have Blinders following me?” You huffed irritably.  
“At least until things die down a bit.” Michael mumbled.

“That’s not an answer Michael, things might never die down with you boys.” You crossed your arms and he smiled.  
“You’ll have to put up with ‘em a little longer.” Michael mumbled.  
What happened next couldn’t be helped, your legs buckled forcing you into Michael, who caught you and let you tuck your head under his chin. He buried his face in your hair, one hand tangling into the soft locks while his other pulled you flush against him.

“Come on Princess let’s get you home.” Michael mumbled when he felt tears soak into his waist coat.  
“We’re going the wrong way.” You mumbled to him when he took a turn that led away from the main streets and towards Michael’s car.  
“I promised you a fine Shelby house.” He mumbled, helping you into the car. “I love you (Y/N), I’m not lettin’ you go again.”


	16. Chapter 16

“I heard you brought (Y/N) home.” Tommy chuckled after finding Michael lazily slumped in his office with a daft grin on his face.  
“Bloody hell Tommy she’s been home almost a week and you’ve not noticed.” Michael chuckled.  
“Well I’ve only just come back from London and the first thing I get is an earful from Esme.” Tommy chuckled and nodded towards the whisky and tumblers sat on the desk.

“Follows Esme around the house like a lamb, keeps trying to clean up after herself as well, never seen a maid look so pissed.” Michael smiled at the thought and poured Tommy a drink.  
“I suppose its whatever keeps her happy, ‘ey.” Tommy sighed.  
“Wish she’d tell me what she wants.” Michael admitted.  
“I doubt she knows it herself.” Tommy offered as advice and Michael shrugged.

************************************************************************

“(Y/N)?” Michael muttered when you weren’t asleep in bed.  
“In here.” You called back and he ducked into the next room which was affectively a study he shared with John.  
“Why’re you in here?” He asked as he teased his hand over your collar bone and stroked your neck with his thumb while pressing a soft kiss to your head.  
“I’m reading.” You stated as if it was obvious and he nodded.

“Anything interesting?” He asked and sat down on the chair opposite you when you didn’t answer.  
“I’m going to visit every part of the world.” You mumbled to him while reading through the book.  
“(Y/N) you’ve never been outside of Birmingham.” Michael chuckled and took a drag from his cigarette as he watched you set down the book and fix him with a curious look.

“How do you know I’ve never been out of Birmingham?” You tilted your head and waited for him to answer but he simply took another drag from his cigarette and teased his tongue over his lip.  
“Because I know you, you’d be so excited it’d be all I hear about for days.” Michael chuckled and patted his leg.  
“But doesn’t America sound exciting?” you hummed and sat on his lap, head resting against his chest as his free hand snaked across your abdomen to settle on your hip.

“One day I’ll take you but for now how about we just visit places outside of Birmingham?” Michael asked and looked away from you when a maid hurried into the room.  
“Your baths ready.” You muttered and hurried out again as if she felt rude intruding.  
“Right then, you should get to bed and I’ll be with you shortly.” Michael muttered and stood, setting you on the ground before stubbing out his cigarette and giving you a soft kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

“Michael?” You called as you skipped through the halls.  
“He’s in there, wouldn’t bug him thought he’s tryin’ it on with a girl.” Isaiah warned you as he fled the room.  
You barged into the room and gave a smug smirk to the girl that glared at you and poured yourself a drink. Turning your attention to Michael once you’d sat down and took a deep glug.

“I need a favour.” You asked sweetly but there was a tone that told Michael you’d cause a fuss if he didn’t at least humour you.  
“What kind of favour?” Michael sighed.  
“I want a dance.” You smiled and waited for him to get up but he didn’t.  
“I danced with you before dinner.” Michael reminded you and took a drag from his cigarette.

“But I need to dance with someone now.” You insisted. “I’ll give you ten quid.”  
“That wouldn’t happen to be the ten quid I gave you yesterday?” Michael asked as you held it out to him.  
“Do you want to dance with me or not?” You gave him a cheeky grin when you tried to convince him he wanted to dance with you.  
“As nice as it sounds I’m here with this lovely girl.” Michael pointed to the girl who’d been pushed to the back of your mind.

“Please Michael?” You hummed and he rolled his eyes.  
“Why are you so insistent?” Michael chuckled.  
“Because the boy in the room next to me, who is very rich and good friends with Grace, is ignoring me.” You pouted at Michael.  
“How exactly does this involve me?” Michael asked, already knowing what your answer would be, you wanted him to cheer you up and no doubt his cousins were busy and you’d already given up on them.

“I want you to dance with me so he’ll notice me and then I’ll flirt with him across the room and eventually sneak away from you.” You watched as Michael’s eyes widened for a second before he recovered and took a deep drag from his cigarette.  
Michael assessed you for a moment, his tongue teasing over his lips, as he tried to figure what exactly it was you liked about this boy. You and Michael were close, close enough for Michael to start feeling jealous.

“You out.” He pointed at the girl. “You over here.”  
You stood up and he parted his legs so you could stand between them. One hand rested on the small of your back as he used the other to finish smoking and stub out the butt. His hands skimmed up your back and down your arms, grabbing your wrists, pulling them to rest on the chair behind his head.  
“Who exactly told you to come and ask me to dance?” Michael asked after he’d finished inspecting your face.

“Poll, she said to ask you because you’d be very interested in the company I’m keeping.” You frowned when he smirked.  
“I’m very interested, more so in the sudden urge to find a nice rich man.” Michael kept his grip on you tight and you frowned.  
“Nice rich men make better company than expensive whores.” You mumbled quickly and he chuckled.  
“Expensive whores are like good girls, good to look at and a lot of fun when you get them going… your rich boy seems more like the quick five-minute fuck and the he’ll hurry off to tend to business.” Michael smirked smugly and you pouted before turning to leave the room.

“You don’t know any good girls.” You huffed and went to yank open the door.  
“If you’re going to dance with your rich man you can bring my whore back in here or…” He trailed off, peaking your curiosity.  
“Or what?” You asked not turning to face him so you could leave the room quickly.  
“You could be my good girl sweetheart.” He paused and slid his hands to your waist while pressing passionate open mouthed kisses on your shoulder. “Shall we go and fuck in Tommy’s office?”

When you turned Michael brushed his nose against yours and slowly pressing his lips to yours. The taste of expensive whisky and cigarettes melded with sweet wine as he deepened the kiss.  
“Michael… please.” You whimpered and he pulled away glancing over at his desk.  
“I guess a desks a desk.” He muttered as he walked you over to it. “after tonight you’re my girl (Y/N).”  
He chuckled when you tried to reply but ended up moaning as his hands teased up your legs and pushed your dress up. His hands squeezed your ass as he pulled your panties down, slowly slicking his fingers through your folds, pushing his fingers into you and leaning forward so he could watch your face as he pumped into you.

You let out a low whimper when he pulled away, sucking his fingers clean, before whispering things that had your squirming as he unbuckled his belt and let his trousers fall down around his knees. The guttural moan that left you as Michael filled you had the boy making a deep grunt at the back of his throat.  
His thrusts were slow and steady, his hands moving under your dress and caressing your skin, handling you as if you were delicate. Every now and then he’d lean forwards, pressing kisses to your shoulders or the back of your neck, enjoying having you so openly unabashed underneath him.  
“Michael… oh…” You whimpered as your walls clenched around him.

“I know sweetheart it feels so good.” He whispered and lent over your, kissing your cheek as his thrusts became sloppy and desperate.  
You came together, Michael’s body staying close to yours as you came down from your high. He helped you right your clothes before fixing his own and retaking his seat in the chair you’d found him in, beckoning you over, and pulling you down into his lap.


	18. Chapter 18

“It’s not good for a man to sit alone in the dark.” Tommy commented when he found Michael still in the office.  
“Not dark yet.” Michael sighed as he glanced up.  
“If you want (Y/N) back so badly go apologise.” Tommy chuckled.  
“I can’t she’s going out with another man tonight.” Michael sighed.

“Do I even want to know how you found that out?” Tommy shook his head when Michael smiled.  
“Probably not.” Michael admitted.  
“Go home Michael, you’ll keep thinking about her if you don’t find a way to get her out your head.” Tommy chided and the boy shrugged.  
“Don’t matter where I am Tommy, she’ll still be in my head.” Michael sighed and got to his feet.

**************************************************************

“I’m sorry.” You muttered to the man in front of you.  
“Excuse me?” He stopped going on about himself and frowned in confusion.  
“You seem very nice and all but my parents… I told them I didn’t want to see anybody.” You admitted and he gave you a scorned glare.  
“It’s not as if you could do any better.” The man snapped and got to his feet.

He left you halfway through your meal, unable to pay for both of them, and completely irritated that your parents were the reason you were in this mess. As soon as he’d left the building Michael dropped into his now vacant seat, smug grin plastered across his face, as he pulled out a cigarette.  
“He’s very rude.” Michael muttered.  
“So are you.” you snapped back.

“Yes but you find me attractive so I can get away with it.” Michael’s smug smirk had you looking away before you could smile back at him.  
“I told them I didn’t want to come.” You huffed and decided you may as well finish your meal.  
"Is that why he left?” Michael asked quickly and eyed you as you paused.  
“Why are you here Michael?” Your question made the boy swallow as he thought over a good answer.

“I was passing by.” He decided and glanced up to meet your gaze.  
“Everything the Peaky Blinders own is the other side of Birmingham.” You waited for his response was he rolled his tongue against his cheek.  
“I payed one of your friends to tell me where you were having your date.” Michael admitted when he couldn’t find an excuse.  
“Why?” Your question was short and simple but Michael’s mind became a jumble as he thought over the best way to answer.

“Because I was jealous.” Michael finally said and rummaged through his pocket.  
“The great Michael Grey was jealous?” You hummed and set your fork down so you could finish your drink.  
“Yes (Y/N), tends to happen when a boy screws up and his girl leaves him.” Michael sighed as he placed his cigarette between his lips and opened his wallet, leaving the money for your meals on the table.

He stood and stubbed out the cigarette before leaning down to kiss your fore head and shrugged on his jacket.  
“The car’ll be outside… it’s late so Poll should be in if you want to go home or back to your parents I’ll get the driver to wait for…” Michael was cut off by your date returning with a few more boys all of who immediately jumped at the chance to help him fight Michael.  
His fingers flicked towards the flat cap sat on the table among the glasses, then the gun at his side, ignoring your desperate request to walk out of the restaurant. Your date was the first to lash out, Michael seeming to opt for bare fists that a blade or gun.

“Excuse me do you have a phone?” You asked the bartender who phoned Harry for you.  
By the time Tommy, Arthur and John had arrived you’d pulled Michael away from your date who was glaring down at you with his chest puffed out. Despite both of you knowing Michael would like to pummel the boy until he couldn’t stand, Michael had listened to your request, and had stopped fighting.  
“Is that what it takes huh, Peaky Blinders bossed about by little girls.” Your date huffed and your eyes widened when Tommy smirked and glanced at his brothers who were both grinning.

“I’d fuckin’ rearrange that ugly mug for you if there weren’t a lady stood in between us.” Michael spat back.  
“Big talk when there’s three of us and one of you.” Your date grinned and watched Michael shrug on his jacket and slid his cap on.  
“We should finish this another time; I should escort (Y/N) home.” Michael was suddenly a lot calmer and the three boys began to panic when they turned and saw the reason why.  
“Michael take (Y/N) now before we deal with this lot, bar fight’s not place for a woman.” Tommy muttered and you went to reply only for Michael to haul you out into the street.

“Come on, you can yell at Tommy later.” Michael chuckled as the two of you stepped out into the street.  
“Oh Michael your poor face.” You sighed and gently brushed your thumb over his split lip.  
“Normally when people say they hate me they don’t care how I look after a fight.” Michael muttered.  
“Michael I don’t…” you started but he cut you off and made you get into the back of his car, the driver made a great rigmarole to not listen to you.  
“Go home (Y/N).” Michael muttered fondly and watched you settle yourself into the car, one of his hands playing between your fingers.

“Which home, Michael?” You asked him quietly.  
"Right now I don’t give a fuck (Y/N), it’s late and dangerous out here, but if you’re not at the manor tonight then I’ll meet you at the Garrison for lunch tomorrow.” He watched you nod and give back his hand which gripped your chin and turned your head to face him. “I love you sweetheart.”  
He stepped back and nodded to the driver, not waiting for your reply, waiting to see if you’d tell the driver to turn left and head to the manor or right and head to your parents’ house. When you turned left he sighed and headed back into the restaurant to vent some of his frustrations in a fight.


	19. Chapter 19

The party was in full swing and you couldn’t help but enjoy yourself. It wasn’t every day the Shelby’s threw stupidly large parties. The music was loud and cheerful and there wasn’t one person in the house that wasn’t laughing or joking, even Tommy had cracked a smile.  
“Finn come dance!” You yelped and Finn made his way towards you.  
“Why don’t we dance instead?” Michael muttered as he winked and started dancing with you.

“But I was going to dance with Finn.” You muttered and watched as the youngest Shelby glared at the two of you.  
“It’s alright he doesn’t know how to dance.” Michael said quickly.  
“I know how to dance.” Finn snapped and Michael chuckled.

“Yeah but not well enough to dance with (Y/N).” Michael snapped back.  
“Shut up Michael.” Finn suddenly dived for Michael and you had to jump back to avoid having your feet taken out from under you.  
“OI!” Arthur yelled as the older Shelby’s hurried to break up the fight.  
“Think you can just pretend to be a big man and get (Y/N)?” Finn snapped as Arthur and John held him back.

“Like (Y/N) cares about a little kid like you.” Michael yelled back with equal ferocity.  
They were too busy to noticed you sneaking out of the room and up the stairs towards the room you were staying in. Locking the door, you flumped onto the bed in an attempt to relax and clear your head.


	20. Chapter 20

“Bloody ‘ell Michael, you still ‘er?” Tommy chucked as he wondered into the small office and found Michael slumped in his chair.  
“I promised (Y/N) we’d go down to Small Heath with Finn and Isaiah, wants to spend a night out at the Garrison.” Michael grumbled.  
“Then why’re you still sat here, go on.” Tommy jerked his head towards the door and Michael stretched before sauntering across the room and out into the halls to find you.

**********************************************

Michael sighed as another girl wondered up to him, flirting and pushing up against him, despite the tight clutch he had on your waist. When you got sick of the constant flirting you walked off on your own with Michael stumbling after you.  
“(Y/N) wait… I’m sorry.” Michael mumbled.  
“Michael you didn’t do anything wrong it’s just… I hate that I’m not even noticed and they just flirt with you and!” You were cut off by Michael pulling you into his chest.

In fact, the kiss was so intimate Finn was sent over to interrupt. The rest of the night Michael spent kissing you and dancing with you until your feet hurt and you thought you might explode with happiness.  
“Come ‘ere sweetheart.” Michael chuckled when you collapsed against you and scooped you up into his arms.  
“But I’m having fun.” You complained as he carried you out into the cold night and over to the car.  
“And we’ll have for fun once your sober and you’ve had a good night’s sleep.” Michael promised.


	21. Chapter 21

“Michael do us a favour and go get (Y/N) for Tommy she’s late and his flats a tip.” Arthur called out as he saw Michael heading towards the door.  
“Yeah alrigh’” Michael yelled and hopped down the last few steps.   
At least one of the Shelby boys would visit you a day, making sure you were still ok and checking if you needed anything. Before Michael had moved to Small Heath you’d been visiting Ada with Finn, Tommy figured anyone looking for a Shelby wouldn’t think to look for Finn with you.

Unfortunately for you his plans went awry and two men attempted to attack Ada and Finn. Without really thinking you pushed Finn out of the way when someone attempted to shoot him. Safe to say you’d earned the respect of the entire family and even if you wanted to be left alone you had your own personal entourage of body guards and drivers that followed at a distance.  
Michael dug through his pocket to find the key to your apartment, every Shelby had a key, you didn’t mind though. It was nice to have people popping in and out although Michael was the only one that never knocked.

“(Y/N) you’re late for wor….” Michael muttered and trailed off when you yelped.  
“Michael!” You yelled when he continued to stare at you as your tried to cover yourself with your arms.  
“Righ’ sorry.” He grunted and grabbed at the towel that was on the back of your sofa and chucked it to you.  
“Michael get out!” You yelled when he was still stood staring at you.  
“Sorry I’ll go tell Tommy you’re on your way down.” He mumbled.

*********************************************************************** 

“Michael where’s (Y/N)?” Tommy sighed as he hurried past the still dazed boy.  
“Still down Small Heath.” He muttered.  
“What… I don’t have time to send someone to drive her up.” Tommy sighed and glared at Michael.  
“She’ll be up some point.” He grunted and hurried off leaving his furious cousin behind.

“What’s wrong with ‘im?” John asked as he stopped next to Tommy.  
“No idea.” They headed into Tommy’s office giving Michael’s odd behavior a dismissive shrug.

************************************************

Michael watched as you hurried around the huge house, yelling and bossing people around, even Arthur wasn’t safe from your iron rule over the maids. He knew for a fact that you were short enough to lean his chin on while leaning against his chest so seeing you square up to his oldest cousin was more than amusing.  
He tried to keep his cool when you hurried back into the kitchen and glanced at him, cheeks flushed, as you tried to get on with your work without looking at him. He remained lent across the wall, rather enjoying the images his mind was showing him as you bustled around the room.  
“Right seeing as you can’t get it together we’ll have the family meeting in here.” Poll snapped as she slapped the back of Michael’s head.

The Shelby’s gathered around the kitchen table, all noticing Michael’s unusual lack of attention, his gaze pointed at you the whole time. Poll shook her head and pulled you out of the kitchen once they were done.  
“What’s going on with you and (Y/N)?” Tommy sighed.  
“Dunno what you mean.” Michael went to stand but Arthur’s hands rested on his shoulders and pushed him back into his seat.

“It ain’t hard to miss it.” John mumbled and Michael sighed.  
“Fine, I walked in on her… gettin’ dressed.” He admitted.  
“Bloody ‘ell Michael, how’re you still standing?” John burst out laughing. “She’d ‘ave kicked us up and down thre street!”   
“She yelled at me and hasn’t spoken to me since.” Michael explained and all three of then burst into laughter.

“She likes you that’s why.” Arthur shook his head and patted Michael’s shoulder.  
“Go one and find ‘er.” Tommy sighed and shooed Michael out of the room.

****************************************

“Alright (Y/N)?” Michael asked as he lent on your door frame.  
“Yes.” You answer keeping it quick and simple.  
“So you’re staying up here for the week or…” Michael started and made his way into your room.  
“Just the weekend unless Tommy needs me down here for longer.” You mumbled.

“Well lucky you I guess.” Michael muttered, his eyes fixed on you despite your determination to avoid looking at him.  
He stood and walked the few paces over to you, one hand sliding into your hair, the other finding the curve of your back as he pulled you into him. His lips met yours in a soft kiss that tasted like strong whisky and cigarettes.  
Slowly he backed you over to the bed and pushed you down, shrugging his jacket off, hands resting either side of you head as he pushed himself to hover over you and kissed you again. His forehead rested against yours as he pushed your skirt up and tugged off your underwear before unbuckling his belt.

He slid his trousers down to his knees and lent forward, one hand holding his weight while he lined himself up with your entrance with the other. Your back arched off the bed as he slid into you, his free hand trailing up your arm and to the back of your neck, gripping it as he used his new hold to pull you further into him.  
His pace was slow but each thrust was rough enough for your body to jolt with a burst of pleasure. The only noise in the room came from the two of you, even if there had been any other source of sound, you wouldn’t have noticed.


	22. Chapter 22

“Them Brummies are here.” You called out as you skipped through Alfie’s office and slumped into one of the chairs.  
“Did you let ‘em in?” Alfie chuckled.  
“No, there outside.” You smiled and jumped up from the chair, ignoring Alfie and headed out to the workers and started chatting with them about what they were doing.

“Sorry fellas.” Alfie said as he hurried the Shelbys’ inside.  
“She’s feisty.” Tommy chuckled when he spotted you shouting at someone down the winding corridor.  
“Takes a lot to keep her in line but she’s good for business.” Alfie nodded.  
“I dunno she looks pretty easy to deal with.” Michael muttered, almost walking into Tommy when he couldn’t take his eyes off you.

“Trust me mate, she ain’t one to get on the wrong side of.” Alfie chuckled and indicated for them to sit in the office.  
Michael’s attention drifted when you hurried into the office, ignoring everyone despite Alfie trying to introduce you. Flipping through the papers sat at the Foreman’s desk you hummed occasionally and made a new pile that needed to be redone. Despite his best efforts Michael couldn’t keep from staring at you.  
“Miss (Y/L/N)?” Michael called out after you.

“Yes?” You sighed glancing over his shoulder, seeing the other Blinders had already headed outside.  
“We’re planning to visit one of the bars tonight… perhaps you’d like to join us?” He asked hopefully.  
“I ain’t about to start hanging around with a Blinder.” You huffed, leaving Michael to gawk after you.


	23. Chapter 23

Michael tried his best to keep calm as he watched you carefully from across the room, but try as he might, he was still prone to a Shelby’s temper. As soon as the man you’d been dancing with got to close and started to slid his hand down from your back Michael stormed across the pub and yanked him away from you.  
“We’re goin’.” Michael huffed at you.  
“But we only just got here.” You tried to complain but he’d taken a tight hold of your arm and was moving you towards the door.  
“Yeah and now we’re leaving.” Michael hummed.

“Why’re we going home?” You complained and Michael stopped.  
“Because I don’t mind when you have fun where I can see, but as soon as they start grabbin’ on you I’ll put a stop to it.” He sighed.  
“But you were right there and he wasn’t grabbing at me, he wouldn’t do that in front of you!” Your words made him smile, sweetly innocent and missing Michael’s point entirely.  
“Come on (Y/N).” He grumbled.

******************************************************

By the time you both got home the rain had soaked into your clothes and you hurried to change into something dry, Michael swallowed as he followed you, kissing your shoulder as he tugged off your dress.  
You both stayed silent, turning in his arms so you could face him and accept the gentle kiss he pressed to your lips, his hands wondering across your body. Your own hands fumbled with his clothes and soon he’d gently pushed you back onto the bed, his kisses leaving warm trails across your body.  
“Michael.” You mumbled and for a moment he’d wondered if he’d pushed you too far, the amount of times you’d ended up in similar moments you’d asked to back out.

But tonight when he went to pull away you kept your hands at the back of his neck, letting him tug your legs around his waist. Michael relished in the idea of being the first to touch you, the slow pace of you moving together driving him insane as you moved together.  
The noises that fell from you were music to his ears as his breath came out in short puffs across your neck, body’s rocking together you found your releases, tangling together and slowly falling asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Michael grinned when you hurried around the corner and squealed as he pulled you into the doorway he’d been stood in. He chuckled against your lips as your ball fists tapped playfully against his chest.  
“I missed you this morning.” He mumbled.  
“Well you were late and Poll would ‘a noticed me hanging around.” You explained.

“Well we’ve got a few minutes now.” He hummed. “You know we could just tell them.”  
“Your mother is terrifying and she’d probably let Tommy ‘sort me out’.” You said quickly.  
“I’d protect you.” He winked and kissed you again before pulling you into his chest and wrapping his arms tightly around you.

The two of you stayed like that until people started calling for Michael. Reluctantly, he pulled away, his fingers slowly trailing from yours as he backed towards the people who were up the street.  
“I’ll find you later.” He hummed before heading up the road and leaving you to daydream as you headed back home.


	25. Chapter 25

“Who was it?” Your brothers calm tone was more frightening than if he’d shouted at you.  
“One of the Lee boys.” You mumbled looking at your hands.  
“One… one of the FUCKING LEE BOYS!” Tommy shouted.  
“Which one?” John asked quickly and all eyes turned to you.

Your brothers became irritated when you didn’t say anything and stubbornly looked away from them. Tommy almost snapped and gripped your chin in an attempt to make you look him in the eyes but you jerked your head the other way.  
“For fuck sake Tommy get out!” Poll yelled when she came home with Michael to find tears prickling your eyes.  
“Did you know about this?” Tommy snapped.

“Yes, she told Michael the other day and he brought her to me.” Polly admitted quickly.  
“Really, well that’s wonderful ain’t it!” Arthur huffed. “Tells you lot but not us.”  
“You all over react all the time!” You yelped, the look on Tommy’s face making you wish you’d kept quiet.  
“Oh now she speaks.” He huffed. “I’m going and of I find out you went anywhere… don’t. fucking. Move.”

“Yeah what Tommy said.” Arthur’s voice was friendlier as he followed Tommy out the door.  
“Don’t Worry, they’ll calm down.” John promised as he gave your shoulder a tight squeeze and hurried after your brothers.  
Eventually Polly and Michael took you to her cottage claiming that if you were going to be locked away you might as well be comfortable.


	26. Chapter 26

“Right, I wanna know which one of you boys knocked up my little sister.” Tommy growled out as he stormed across the field towards the Lees’.  
“Alright boys we don’t want know trouble.” One of the men said as he jumped down from the caravan he’d been sat in.  
“You didn’t want trouble; you should have taught your boys to keep control of themselves.” Arthur spat out.  
“Oh like you lot can keep control of your women, we seen Ada down in London, ain’t nothin that could bring her back to the fold.” The man chuckled.

“We’re not talking about Ada; I’m talking about (Y/N).” Tommy glared at the Lee’s daring anyone of them to talk back.  
“So you come here and blame us because you can’t keep control of your sister?” One of the boys who had remained relatively quiet spoke up.  
“All we want to do is have a few words with the lad, nothin’ more.” John muttered.

“Fuck you Shelby, we’re not saying anything it’s her own fault.” One of the other boys said.  
Tommy wasn’t really sure how the fight started but he joined in anyway, taking out his pent up anger on the Lee’s the same way his brothers were. They only left when they were dragged away, the family truce left on shaky ground as they stormed off and headed back towards Small Heath.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Reader’s death, super sad

“Michael do you have to go?” You asked him hopelessly as he shrugged on his jacket.  
He looked at you for a moment before crossing the room, pulling you into him and kissing you softly. He nuzzled into your neck as he hugged you tightly and sighed, wanting nothing more than to get back into your warm bed and watch you slowly doze off against his chest.  
“I’ll be back soon.” He promised. “Besides I’ve paid for someone to drive you to the cottage while Poll’s away so I’ll be joining you there this evening.”

“Oh but Michael what is you get hurt or… you don’t make it back?” You asked as you moved to cling onto him.  
“(Y/N), you can’t worry every time Tommy asks me for a favour.” He chuckled, tugging your hands away so he could grab his hat and keys.  
“Please be careful… I love you.” You mumbled when he headed to the door.  
“I know you do, get packing and I’ll see you later.” Michael said dismissively as he headed out. 

Michael smiled as Tommy told him he could have an extra day off, nothing could dampen his mood, he had enough money and free time to spoil you and make up for neglecting you while he’d worked so hard.  
All that changed when he saw the car he’d sent for you with bullet holes and busted wheels, his stomach dropped but there was no way the Blinders that were protecting you while he was gone would let you get hurt. 

“(Y/N).” Michael muttered when he saw the red ribbon with a small charm he’d bought you at a carnival was on the floor, mixed with the dirt.  
He tore up the road, leaving his cousins in the lurch until Finn picked up the ribbon and showed it to Tommy, who attempted to catch up to Michael.  
“Michael you don’t need to see it.” Poll yelled as she tried to stop Michael pushing past her.  
“Let go!” He yelped, he could see your hair and the edge of your dress through the mass of doctors and other people who were trying to help you.

Tommy and Arthur attempted to pull Michael back while John and Finn tried to stop him from seeing you but Michael dropped to his knees and scrambled through the dirt.   
He felt the tears drip down his face as he saw you there in the dirt covered in blood, it was clear to anyone in a rational state of mind that you’d slipped away moments before but Michael simply ignored anyone who told him, whispering for you to wake up.  
“Michael…” Poll muttered as she choked back tears herself.

“No!” he hissed at her. “Come on (Y/N) … please you need to get up, it’s supposed to be just you and me this weekend, just like I promised.” Michael mumbled as he pressed kisses to your forehead.  
He couldn’t help the whirl of thoughts that repeated through his head, perhaps if he’d just stayed a moment longer, kissed you good bye, he should have said he loved you back. And that’s when he really broke down.

“Come on Michael.” Poll tried to get him to stand but he just sobbed into you.  
“I… I didn’t tell her I loved her.” Michael wailed. “She said she loved me and… I just ran off to work.”  
By now even Tommy was having a hard time keeping the tears from flowing, Finn had jerked the collar of his coat up while John and Arthur had tugged of their caps and watched the ordeal in a humbled silence.

The evening of your funeral was a day Tommy expected Michael’s thought to be solely on you but the young Shelby stormed into his office and slammed his hands on the table.  
“You’re going to help me.” He snapped at Tommy.

“Do what?” Tommy was clearly nervous judging by his tone but Michael didn’t care.  
“Find whoever did this to my (Y/N) … they can’t just take her from me, she wasn’t theirs to take.” Michael’s eyes were fixed with determination and the older Shelby knew if he didn’t help Michael would find another, more dangerous way.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Vengeful Michael, violence, fluffy flashbacks

Michael smiled as you snuffled slightly, overwhelmingly content with you in his arms, his lips pressing softly to yours as you blink at him sleepily.  
“I love you (Y/N).” Michael mumbled.  
“I love you to Michael.” You say back to him through a happy grin.  
“Michael!”

Michael jerked up and hurriedly threw back his blankets, opening his bedroom door to find Tommy had made his way into the house.  
“What?” The bitterness reality filled him with clear in his tone.  
“One of our coppers let slip who shot (Y/N).” Tommy explained quickly.  
“Alright, gimmie a minute.” Michael grumbled.

He stopped when he opened his wardrobe, the soft scent of you lightly floral perfume wafted from your clothes that still filled his wardrobe, his hands fisted the soft fabric and he brought it to his nose so he could inhale the smell.  
“(Y/N), I’m sorry.” Michael muttered, hands in his pockets as he watched you cleaning. “I know I said it’d only be a day but I couldn’t let Tommy down.”  
“I know I just get worried.” You mumbled.

“You don’t need to, I’ll always come home and if I’m bruised and broken you can keep me home.” He said as he planted a kiss to your forehead. “I got you a gift.”  
“You shouldn’t have Michael.” You mumble as he hands you the crystalline bottle of perfume.  
“Well the guy selling them said only the finest ladies use this.” He grinned when you blushed and mumbled a thank you letting him kiss you passionately.  
Once he was ready Michael followed Tommy to the man who’d given him information. By the end of the day Michael’s mood had worsened and he still had no idea who’d taken you from him.

“Will find ‘em.” Tommy promised.  
“Yeah.” Michael grunted as he got out of Tommy’s car and headed up in the apartment.  
When Tommy finally found the man who killed you he instantly regretted it. Michael’s attack on the man didn’t end until he was thickly coated in blood, stepping away as Tommy told him to go home and get cleaned up while he cleaned the mess.

He slowly shed his clothes and dumped them next to your laundry pile, out of habit, realizing that he’d have to run his own bath. Once the warm water was ready he finished stripping down and slid into the tub, his head dropping back as he tried to swallow past the lump in his throat.  
“You know if you weren’t so messy you’d be in bed by now.” You chuckled after a mumbled complaint from Michael.  
“Maybe I like you fussing over me.” Michael sighed out a breath of smoke as you smiled to yourself, your fingers trailing over his chest, his free hand cupping your cheek. “I love you.”

His eyes slid open and he let out a quiet sob. There was no denying the fact that he’d never love anyone else, never let himself be content or happy. That was the night Poll would say the good in Michael died, the night he sat alone and cried to an empty house as the realization that everything he’d ever hoped for had died with you.


	29. Chapter 29

“Hey… oi you… hey Shelby girl.” You turned to glare at the boy who was shouting at you.  
“First of all my name is (Y/N) and I’m not a Shelby.” You snapped at him.

“Tommy said you’ll show me to the offices.” He continued as if you hadn’t spoken.  
“Find them yourself.” You sighed and wondered off.  
“Hey!” He yelled after you but you didn’t stop or turn around.

************************************************************************************* 

“I want to go.” You said quickly to Poll who shook her head.  
“No, here you’re safe.” Poll snapped. “We promised your family we’d keep you safe during the war.”  
“And the war is over, also this has nothing to do with why I can’t go to the races.” You huffed.  
“Will you behave like a respectable young woman?” She said.

“Nothin’ respectable about her.” Michael snorted from the doorway.  
“At least I can do better than whores.” You hummed with a smirk.  
“You two… if I let you go Michael doesn’t let you out of his sight and if he says to do something you do it.” Polly fixed you with a look that told you there would be no wiggle room.

“Fine but if he’s an ass I’m ditching him and hanging around with John.” You stuck your tongue out at the Blinder who pretended to be overly offended.  
“See if we can rent her out while were there, maybe it’ll make you nicer.” He chuckled when you went to punch at him only to be swept from the room by Poll who glared at her son.

*************************************************

“I thought you said it’d be fun.” You said to Tommy who shook his head and ruffled your hair.  
“I said it was important.” He grunted back.  
“Normally when you say important me and Ada miss out on Arthur loosin’ it.” You grin at Arthur who scoffed.  
Before Arthur could reply someone shouted and you suddenly felt yourself being tugged back, Michael pushing you behind him while the others scrambled to see who was attacking them.

“You alright?” He mumbled when Tommy handed him the keys to the car and told him to take you outside.  
“Yeah, I’ve known them longer than you.” He smirked and shook his head at you.  
“Alright, if you’re sure.” He smiled when someone slammed out of the building making you jump. He didn’t say a word when your hand nervously twisted into the end of his coat as the two of you sat in the car.

************************************************************ 

“Michael!” Tommy yelled over the music, he directed his cousin’s attention to where you were drunkenly dancing with a group of people, one of the men trying to pull you off into a corridor.  
“Arthur, give us a hand.” Michael grunted as he handed his cigarette to his date, leaving her to glare after him.  
“Oi you, hands off ‘er.” Arthur yelled making the man who was with you jump back and eye him nervously.

“Michael!” you slurred giggling when he grabbed you by the waist and hoisted you over his shoulder.  
“Seriously.” A woman’s voice said from the end of the corridor.  
“Uhoh.” You giggled making the Blinders chuckle as Arthur help Michael set you on your feet so he could talk to the woman.  
“You’re ditching me for a little drunk whore?” She huffed.  
“Technically, you’re the whore… (Y/N)’s a family friend.” He shrugged at his date and picked you back up.

“You takin’ ‘er to bed, don’t leave ‘er alone if you do.” Arthur said quickly escorting Michael’s date back to where the wedding guests were still partying.  
“Michael… can I wear your hat?” You giggled as he headed into your bed room and let you flop onto the bed before shutting your bedroom door.  
“Why?” He chuckled as you pulled it from his jacket pocket.  
“I’m Michael Grey and I’m grumpy even when I’m bossing (Y/N) around.” You slurred, puffing out your chest and walking the length of the bed.

“Alright, no need to be mean.” He chuckled, gripping your legs and attempting to get you to lay down again. “Come on you need to sleep this off, Poll finds out how drunk we let you get she’ll kill us.”  
“Your flowers pretty.” You hum as he kicked off his shoes and lay down next to you.  
“You want it?” He offered. You nodded and let him pull it off his jacket and hand you the flower before gently pulling the hair pins out of your hair, stroking the sift locks until you fell asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

The sound hit Michael as soon as he walked through the doors, a soft melody that contrasted with the deep boom of the drunken men that were singing along. Several times Michael tried to see the source of the voice only to be jostled out of the way.  
“’Choo lookin for?” John asked when he found Michael staring towards the seat the singer was sat on.  
“Nothing just listening.” Michael muttered.

“Why don’t you listen inside?” John muttered as he pulled Michael to his feet and into the back room.  
The same thing happened for almost a month, he’d come to the Garrison to hear you sing, never glimpsing a sight of you but always hoping that you’d be in so he could hear you sing. His cousins’ would laugh and make fun of him for doting on a girl he’d never met but he was determined to meet you.  
He hatched a plan, telling Tommy he had to leave early for an emergency so he could wait in the Garrison, which was already filled with people, and get a seat at the bar near the small stage. He smiled when someone sat next to him, glancing up at you with a smile as he offered to buy you a drink.

“No thanks I’m about to start working.” You muttered. He said nothing as he waited for the crowds to gather and the clock to hit the hour so he could finally set eyes on you.  
It wasn’t until you slid off your seat beside him and thank Harry for introducing you that he realized you were his magical voice. No one could take his eyes off you that night, the relaxing trill of your voice flowing over him, mixed with the sight of you swaying slightly in time with the music and how you could get the crowd riled up to sing along with you.

“Oi, Michael where you going?” Arthur yelled from across the bar.  
He didn’t respond, instead he made his way through the crowd to you, smiling widely at the thrill of finally finding you. He politely took your hand and kissed the back of it, formally introducing himself to you as he told you just how much he loved listening to you sing.


	31. Chapter 31

“So you nervous about tomorrow?” Tommy asked his cousin as he brought him a glass of whiskey.  
“As long as she turns up tomorrow I’ll be fine.” Michael said quickly, accepting the drink and raising it with Tommy.  
“Lets’ hope things go smoothly.” Tommy muttered.

************************************************************

You were late, the Shelby boys stood around smoking as they waited for you to turn up with Esme and Ada. People kept trying to talk to Michael, telling him not to worry or that you’d get there soon, he wasn’t listening as his mind whirred.  
He got through three more cigarettes before John came to drag him inside, telling him that his boys had seen you and the girls heading up the street. Someone pulled the cigarette from his hand, another person was straightening his tie while Arthur bellowed at everyone to get ready, Tommy hurried to stand next to Finn.

Michaels breath hitched when you walked towards him, everyone else seemed to vanish as he focused on you, smiling when you stopped next to him. The ceremony was simple and didn’t take long, the after party however seemed to have no end in sight.  
“I was scared you weren’t coming.” Michael admitted when you were both herded to the centre of the Garrison so you could dance together.  
“Why wouldn’t I come?” You giggled.  
“Everyone kept saying you were going to turn up as if they didn’t believe it.” Michael huffed back as he twirled you.

After hours of dancing, chatting and accepting congratulations the Shelby brothers began jostling Michael and laughing as he headed over to you and relived you from the new group of girls that had gathered around.  
“Come on Mrs Shelby, let’s get home.” Michael muttered as he kissed you.  
He scooped you up into his arms drawing whoops and laughter from the party goers as he carried you out to the new car Tommy had given you both. It wasn’t long before you were at the apartment you and Michael shared with Polly and the both of you hurried up into the small home.

“That was exhausting.” You sighed and flopped down onto the sofa.  
“Well the nights not over yet.” Michael muttered as he pulled you to your feet and carried you to the bedroom.  
You giggled when he threw you down and began tugging off his suit, his hands slid up your thighs, pulling your stockings off as he pulled away again. It didn’t take him long to unlace the dress, tugging the lacy undercoats with one rough jerk, tearing carelessly through your underwear.

For a moment he hesitated, the Shelby confidence seeming to vanish as he sat back on his knees and took your hands in his, watching you before slowly crawling up to kiss you. You’d had sex with Michael once before, it was secretive and quick, the exciting fear of being caught hung over your heads.  
But now Michael was taking his time, rough hands caressed your soft skin, as he memorized every inch of you. Firm kisses were gently pressed against you as he kissed his way down your body, his arms wrapped around your legs, leaving a bruising love bite on your abdomen before moving to kiss the inside of your thighs.

His mouth hit your core suddenly and you arched off the bed, your fingers tangling into his hair as he began to lap at your core until your toes were curled and your heals dug into his shoulders. He lapped at your juices until your eyes rolled and your body stiffened, his hands never settling in one place for long.  
He moved back up your body, burying his face into your neck as he slid into you, the both of you moaning in unison when his quickened as if you weren’t going to touch again. His breath was hot and rapid against your neck as the two of you moved against each other.

The two of you moaned and released together, clinging onto each other as he collapsed next to you and smiled, tugging you onto his chest as the two of you let the exhaustion of the day wash over you.  
“I love you (Y/N) Shelby.” Michael muttered as you drifted to sleep in his arms.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions Of Reader Slapped By Father

Michael stepped off the train and pulled his jacket closer to his body as he started the short walk to your home. Poll thought he was with Tommy and Tommy thought he was with Poll; he knew neither one would speak before he got back so he didn’t have to worry about being missed.  
The familiar streets of his old village were still burning into his memory. For a moment he was nervous, you weren’t waiting by the little white wishing well, perhaps you hadn’t gotten his letters or didn’t want to see him.

“Henry!” Your soft voice made up for the cuts and bruises he’d received in his recent escapades with his cousins. He braced himself as you run into him, wrapping your arms around his waist as you buried your head into his chest.  
He sighed and lent his head on yours, inhaling the soft scent of your shampoo as he engulfed you in a warm hug, his hands cupping your face to keep your cold cheeks from turning a stinging pink.

“You go my letters then.” He hummed, as hand moving to tangle in his hair as you stayed in his arms.  
“My father found them, I’m not supposed to be out here.” You whispered with a slight hint of nervousness. “There are men in London that talk about you and your family… my father doesn’t approve of you anymore.”   
“Don’t you worry about that, soon I’ll be earning enough money to get a house and it’ll be just you and me.” He said softly, placing his hands on your hips as he watched your face light up in a warm smile. “Let’s get you home before you’re missed.”

The pair of you walked to your home, kissed sweetly beneath your window before Michael picked you up and helped you climb into your window like he’d done many times before. He winked and blew you a kiss before jogging to the train station.  
“Thomas, where’s Michael?” Polly snapped nervously when she didn’t find him with his cousins.  
“He said he was with you.” Thomas muttered, leaving his brothers so he could help his aunt find the missing Shelby.

“I haven’t seen him since this afternoon.” Poll said hurriedly and they turned the corner to see Michael jogging into the Shelby headquarters.  
They exchanged a look as they hurried inside and found Michael pacing his usual position outside Thomas’ office. Upon Polly’s demands to explain where he’d been Michael seemed to explode with anger before storming home.  
The next time Michael bought a train ticket Tommy had him followed so he could find out where his cousin was sneaking off to. Again he used the same trick not knowing Polly and the Shelby boys would be a few carriages down the train.

He got off, his mind focused on meeting you, not noticing the figures behind him. He waited for you to turn up but you didn’t, his heart pounding in his chest as he sank down on the edge of the wishing well.  
“Michael, is this what you call helping Thomas.” Polly snapped, unable to keep her cool.  
“What’re you doing here?” He hissed, jumping to his feet. Michael tried to shoo his family from the town centre, hoping to get them to leave before you came.  
“Henry?” You called out when you saw he wasn’t where he said he’d be.

“A girl, that’s why you’re lying to us, for a bloody girl.” Polly hissed as she glared at you.  
Before he could apologise his eyes fell on the small mark on your cheek, his thumb rubbing over it as he cupped your face. If Poll had any intentions on objecting to you and Michael she made no attempt to do so after she’d seen the two of you share such innocent adoration.   
After spending a few minutes alone Michael led you over to meet his family and Poll begrudgingly admitted to her Nephew that she did in fact like you. They followed you as Michael walked you home the same way he had the night before.

“Thomas.” Michael said as he barged his way into Tommy’s office without knocking causing the Blinder to raise his eyebrows as his cousin lent on his desk. “I need more money.”  
“And what exactly do you need more money for?” He asked carefully.  
“(Y/N) … I gave her my word that I’d make enough money to whisk her away and I can’t just leave her there any longer.” He hesitated and looked back to his Thomas who saw a dark angry look flicker through Michael’s eyes. “Her father slapped her when she refused to meet another man, she asked him to give me three months but he wouldn’t hear her out.”

“Three months for what?” Thomas asked now concerned that his cousin had gotten into something serious.  
“You have to understand that (Y/N) loved me back when I had nothing but a plan to work an ordinary low income life but…” He swallowed and Tommy finished for him.  
“Her father wants more from you because he knows he could get more; men are greedy Michael but that can be used against them.” Thomas smiled and began pouring the two of them drinks.  
“I can’t lose her because of her fathers greed Tommy.” Michael sighed.

“A Shelby woman needs to be loyal and hard headed, unwilling and the way you talk of her even Poll can’t deny she’s perfect for you.” Thomas said with a fond smile as he handed one of the glasses of whisky to Michael.  
“So you’ll lend me some money?” Michael asked hopefully.  
“No, but I will help you and you have my word by the end of the month you’ll have a ring on your girls’ finger.” Tommy watched as Michael nodded gratefully. “To your girl.”  
“To (Y/N).” Michael agreed, clinking his glass with Thomas’ as he smiled knowing Tommy was a man of his word.


	33. Chapter 33

Everyone knew not to talk to the Shelbys’ unless it was necessary, don’t look them in the eye your mother would say, don’t take money from them or let them do you’re a favour. These were the wise words that rang through your head when you stopped to pick up your family’s weekly food allowance from the grocers.  
Michael, John and Finn watched you walk past, Michael’s eyes on you as he decided you were the girl for him. With the egging on of his cousins he followed you, watching you wonder round the shop and pick out what was on the list in your hand.  
“So, you keeping house for a man or are you a mother’s girl?” Michael asked boldly.

You simply looked at him and smiled politely, moving past him to get to the cashier, hoping to slip out of the shop before Michael had decided what to do next. Unfortunately, he grabbed one of the bags of food, following you out as he attempted to coax anything out of you.

Michael certainly had an appeal. With his rugged rough around the edges Shelby good looks, the bad boy lure and the dazzling country boy charm all rolled into one handsome boy who had chosen you to be his sole focus.  
“Thank you Mr Shelby.” You mumbled when he reached your house, grabbing the bag he’d been carrying and hurrying inside where your mother gave you a long lecture about avoiding the Shelbys.

*****************************************************

“Your Shelby boy’s back.” You friend muttered to you as she glanced across the bar.  
“What, we’re not even in the Garrison.” You hissed, disappointed that a blatant attempt to avoid him had failed.

“Don’t you find it exciting to have a big bad Shelby watching over you?” Your friend asked as Michael smiled at you and continued pretending to listen to the girl in front of him.  
“Not really, think of how much trouble it’d cause and everyone talks about it.” You mumble.  
“I think it’s exciting.” Your friend mumbled as she ordered you both alcohol. Someone lent on the bar next to you and when you glanced up you found the smiling face of Michael.

“You sure you can handle that; I’d have thought a Mummy’s girl couldn’t.” Michael chuckled when you downed the liquor. You let out a loud cough, the unpleasant taste burning your throat, but you accepted another from your friend, determined to show Michael and to stop him laughing.  
Then night ended with Michael half carrying you home, your friend thinking it exciting for the Blinder to take you, you however were too drunk to object. He chuckled when you stumbled and caught you round the waist.  
“Here sweetheart hold this.” Michael muttered as he handed you his cigarette and scooped you into his arms. You held his cigarette out of his reach until you burst into giggles and set it between his lips. He set you down outside your house and ducked out of sight so your mother couldn’t see him.

******************************************************************

Michael popped up everywhere, although sometimes you didn’t mind, it was safer to have a Shelby on your shoulder than wonder home from work in the dark alone. Although the attention from Michael made you nervous when your boss began to yell and threaten you and some of the other girls.  
“(Y/N) … Michael’s outside for you.” One of the girls whispered.  
“What’re you doing here?” You whispered when you’d slipped out of the kitchens.

“Esme said one of her girls heard your boss was giving you trouble.” Michael asked with a puff of smoke. You went to shake your head but jumped because your boss began yelling for you. “It’s alright sweetheart, the Blinders will have a word.”  
Before you could object your boss hurried out and grabbed your arm hard enough to make you squeak quietly at the tight pinch of your skin. The last glimpse you caught of Michael was of him glaring darkly at your boss as he released and took in a breath of smoke.

**************************************************************

As soon as your shift finished you hurried outside to try and hurry home, per the norm Michael was waiting for you, Cigarette between his lips as he quietly walked beside you. Your eyes widened when you saw a group of Blinders hurry past you, each inclining their head at Michael, his cousins patting his back and telling him not to worry about it.  
“Come on sweetheart you don’t need to be involved in this.” Michael muttered as he placed a hand on you back and walked you home.

“You know this is why we’re taught to avoid the Shelby’s.” You laugh nervously.  
“Yeah well, I’d rather you keep pretending to find me unattractive and still stay safe.” Michael muttered. You jumped when glass shattered and he hurried you along, with a new found determination to convince you that he was worth your time.


	34. Chapter 34

The Blinders had seen fit to get rid of your boss, no one questioned when you began to earn more than everyone else, the new boss clearly belonged to the Peaky Blinders and anyone who had problems now brought them to you.  
Unbeknownst to you the Shelby’s kept a close eye on you, the extra men payed to secretively watch over you while they were out of town were funded by Michael, what you thought was a run of good luck was in fact the carefully placed protection of Michael.

“Michael we need to talk.” Tommy snapped as he headed into his office, stopping only long enough to see if his cousin was following.  
“What about?” Michael asked realising that you were about to finish work and he’d planned on walking with you, if you’d let him after the boss ordeal.  
“We’ve got Officer Campbell on our backs.” Tommy paused as he poured a drink. “And you’re funnelling fifty pounds a week to men who’ve been known to do hits for hire.”  
“What… I… yeah maybe I am.” Michael said quickly.

“Why?” Tommy equally quick.  
“Because they’re doing a job for me.” Michael muttered back.  
“Michael what the fuck do you need sixteen men to work for you for?” Tommy yelled. “We’re trying to go legal and have too much going on to be…”  
“It’s (Y/N) … I can’t watch her all the time and right now she’s not even fucking talking to me.” Michael snapped at Tommy who raised an eyebrow at his deceptively calm cousin’s sudden outburst.

“Why didn’t you just ask us to set something up for her?” Tommy sighed.  
“Because you lot always fuck up, I want her to like me, not hang around because you might off her.” Michael huffed. “Look I’ve got to go… I’ll be back later.”  
Michael stormed out of the building, to furious with himself for not hiding the payments better, ignoring his mother’s pleas to stop and not even bothering to grab his jacket. 

He calmed when he saw you waiting nervously for him, despite not uttering a word to him for a week you still waited for him after work and looked for him at the Garrison, something Michael relished in.  
The walk home was silent until a group of police men began walking hurriedly towards you, their eyes set on Michael who swore and turned you both around, jogging when they hurried to keep up.

“Here take this key and let yourself into Polly Grey apartment, you know which one that is right?” He let out a relived breath when you nodded. “Lock the door and don’t come out unless it’s Poll or Tommy.”  
“But why aren’t you coming with me?” You asked naively.  
“Fuck, just… (Y/N) please will you just go, run.” He hissed and pushed you forward, the key clutched tightly in your hand.  
You did as he asked, glancing back to see one of the officer’s knee Michael in the stomach, letting out a low grunt when he dropped to his knees. You burst into panicked tears when one of them shouted to grab you, your heart pounded as you tried to make your way through the maze of streets, hands fumbling as you failed to slide the key into the lock.

“Who are you?” Poll snapped when the Shelby’s looked up from their spots around her kitchen table to where you’d burst in.  
You knew it was foolish to assume Michael was unbreakable and that nothing could heart him but that was how he portrayed himself to you, your protector, something Tommy seemed to understand when he gently approached you with his hands raised before prying Michael’s key from your grip.  
“It’s (Y/N) right?” Tommy asked coolly. “Michael’s girl, why don’t you tell me what happened.”

***********************************************************************************************************

The next few days blurred by, the Shelby’s kept you and your mother under lock and key but told you nothing more than where Poll would be, escorting the both of you to and from work until the situation was fixed.  
When you finally heard from Michael again he was battered and bruised on your doorstep. Your mother politely let him inside, despite the strain in her voice when she spoke to him, putting a kettle on the stove and adding an extra plate of food for Michael. 

“Michael I was worried about you.” You admitted as you lead him into the living room and found out a soft cloth. Your mother hurried in with a bowl of water and left you cleaning the wounds on Michael’s hands.  
“So your mother was right about the Shelby charms.” Michael chuckled. “Look a Shelby in the eyes and you’ll fall in love.”  
He smiled when you blushed and busied yourself cleaning the cloth, ringing it out and turning back to him. With a small noise of surprise his lips met yours in a sweet kiss, the action innocent and adoring.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: I did some research into Diplomats and I’ve written the reader as a Career diplomat because from what i’ve been able to read they’ve better / more hardworking than the political diplomats.

The family meeting had been called as soon as the jittery diplomat had run off from the bar. He’d taken the bribe before Arthur could finish his threat which amused him. At least it had until he’d mentioned a second diplomat who would be more difficult to deal with.  
“Right. With the French diplomat on our payroll the move should be easy.” Tommy said as everyone took a seat. He waited for a moment to let everyone get seated.  
“The information was wrong.” John informed the family as the meeting started and everyone settled down. “About these diplomats.”

“What do you mean?” Tommy asked as he glanced at his brother who rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Well there’s two. This one worked her way up and urm… wont take a bribe.” John admitted. Everyone groaned or sucked in an impatient breath. They’d hoped to make a move towards France and that it would greatly increase their income. But every turn there was a new issue and now you seemed like the final straw in the plan.  
“We’ll just have to find the right thing to use as the bribe.” Polly said quickly but Arthur groaned a little as he sat forwards and winced.  
“It ah, isn’t that easy. She’s pretty well know. Doesn’t take bribe, always professional. There isn’t going to be an easy way around her.” Arthur informed Tommy who sighed and held his head in his hands as he thought.

“We’ll deal with it while we’re going through with the plans.” Tommy grumbled as he looked up at the room.

 

***********************************

 

You strolled along the emptied street. The few people around made it easy to detect the people following you. With a quick glance over your glasses you strolled to a nearby cafe and sat down at one of the tables. “Bonjour Mr Gray. I have already told your cousins I do not intend to make any deals with you.”  
For a moment Michael was so taken with your beautiful and accent that he had to gather his thoughts before he spoke. “Why would you think we still want to deal with you?” He asked boldly.

You chuckled and motioned to the men who’d been following you up until you’d stopped at his table. “You boys do seem to struggle with subtlety. Besides. You’ll never get what you want with me in the way. I must leave, i’m off home. Unless you have some negotiating that will pause my journey.” You smiled when Michael frowned.  
“Why would you negotiate if you’re not taking a bribe?” He watched you carefully as he spoke and waited for you to answer before offering you a cigarette.  
“Because your cousins did not offer a deal, just a bribe and a threat. Now. I must be on my way.” You stood and strolled away without saying goodbye and smiled when he waved off the men.

Michel spent the rest of the day thinking up a legal deal. You didn’t take it but you said you would stay and wait. You stay lasted several months. The harder you made Michael work to gain your approval the more he wanted it and soon the people around him became dubious that the family business was his soul reason for working so hard.  
He quickly forgot anything else he was doing and found all he could think about was winning you over. The sly smile you gave when you saw how frustrated this game made him pushed him all the more and soon it wasn’t his work he was obsessed with. But you.  
“Michael are you listening?” Polly asked as Arthur finished informing them of something Michael had barley heard.

“Yeah.” Was the short grunt of a reply he gave back. But he wasn’t focused and he wanted nothing more than to rush away from their meeting and take over from the people keeping watch over your house.  
“You have to get someone else to deal with her. Look at him.” John hissed to Polly. They all watched Michael for a second knowing he was obsessing over you.


	36. Chapter 36

The sun woke Michael slowly. He had wanted to sleep as late as he could, enjoying having you curled up with him, skin against skin. It was comforting, soothing enough for him to wonder about pleasant things and not his job or things he’d done.

Your head rested on his chest as he tucked his arms under his head. For a moment he let himself admire the way the sheets fell around you. It made him think of the half naked goddesses that stood proudly in painting Michael had seen while attending meetings in peoples houses. The thought of meetings sunk his mood again.

 

Michael stared at the ceiling as he thought about what he needed to do that day. He had important meetings but he couldn’t bring himself to move. "I have to get up.” He grumbled. When he moved to look at you he smiled.

“You haven’t gotten up.” You said through a yawn as he stroked your cheek.

He chuckled and slid out of bed, watching you get comfortable. With a quick glance at the clock he sighed. He was going to be late anyway and he didn’t particularly feel like attending his meetings.

 

Just as he convinced himself to get dressed and head to the offices you sat up, the sheet wrapped around you loosely. “Fuck it.” He grumbled and leant against the bed as he wrapped his fingers in your hair, kissing you roughly as he pushed you back on the bed.

“So you’re not going to work?” You teased. He let out a grumble in his throat as he nipped at your bottom lip.

“Only a madman would leave you behind.” He muttered now biting kisses into your neck and bare shoulders.

 

He moved gently to lay over you without breaking the kiss. With slow, teasing strokes of his hands, he moved your thighs around his waist. The morning went by slowly. Or that was how it felt for Michael as he released in soft touches, your breathless moans and your nails digging into his back.

 

*****************************

 

When he’d left Michael began to panic. You were still tucked up in bed. Too exhausted to come with him so he’d lit the fire for you, made lunch for when you were ready to move again and put one of his shirts near the fire to warm.

His head had been clouded with you, with romance and now he had to think clearly. It was harder to do than he thought when every time he move his body begging for stillness or his back would twinge and the tight feeling of a scratch that had been a little deeper than you’d meant.

 

Having hoped to sneak into the family meeting, Michal was disappointed to see the family filing out of Tommy’s office. “There he is. Wondered where you got to.” John joked, looking Michael up and down.

“I told you he’d get here. Probably traffic.” Ada said as everyone wondered to the kitchen. Michael didn’t say anything as he poured himself a drink but he felt Polly watching him carefully.

“Where’s (Y/N) she’s supposed to be watching the kids so the maids can have the afternoon off.” She snapped quickly and Michael flinched. He’d forgotten about that. There was no way he’d be able to explain without Polly guessing.

 

“She’s uh… sick. Didn’t want the kids to get ill, I should’ve called ahead.” Michael tried but Polly scoffed and grabbed his collar.

“Either you’re lying to me and you spent the morning fucking like rabbits or you’re lying to her and you’ve been with someone else.” Polly said as she tapped one of the bite marks that hadn’t quite been hidden but Michael’s shirt.

 

“Bloody hell Poll!” Ada said through a laugh as she watched Michael squirm. “It’s not like these lot did anything different.” She motioned to John and Arthur who feigned innocence.

“Can you blame him. That girls gorgeous.” Arthur teased making John chuckle as Polly glanced from them to Michael who took a large gulp of his drink rather than answer back.

 

“You’re not even going to defend her?” She asked, already moving on from his vanishing act all morning.

“I mean I would but Arthur’s not wrong. She’s fucking gorgeous.” He said the last part as if you were stood before him naked and no one had the heart to tease him for the soft flush on his face as he smiled to himself.

“Just be sure you’re on time in the future.” Polly said, leaving Michael to go to his office.


	37. Chapter 37

Roman Godfrey x Reader Michael Gray x Reader

 

You’d grown up with Roman. And being friends with Roman Godfrey, heir to the Godfrey industries and fortunes, came with perks. Even if you refused them they were there, one of which had been a recommendation to a university in Birmingham.

As soon as Roman started hearing about a sweetheart called Michael he began to regret sending you away. When you came back he was all you talked about and Roman was close to throwing a fit if he heard the name again.

 

“We can do something tomorrow night if you want?” Roman asked and you shrugged, looking at you phone, feeling comfortable enough with him to not give Roman your full attention. “I still think it would be better if you stayed with me. My house is big enough.” Roman said as if he was being subtle.

“Mmmhmm.” you hummed and he stared at you until you looked up from your phone.

 

“You’re talking to him again?” He snapped quickly and you nodded, smiling to yourself.

“His cousin is opening a new company here and he’s the one who's going to over see it for a while.” You muttered happily but Roman just scowled.

 

“Right well. Good for you, see you tomorrow.” He grumbled and slowly strolled down to his car before climbing inside and staring at your tiny house. He slammed his hand angrily against the dashboard of his car before pulling away.

 

***********************

 

“Sir, one of the local business has flagge us for unethical conduct and the local police force are....” Someone said as Michael rushed up the corridor.

“Godfrey industries?” He asked and they nodded as they jogged to keep stride with him. “Put out the files we stole to the newspapers and news shows. I want everyone on this and it better be sorted by the time I’m back from lunch.”

 

You smiled when Michael strolled into the cafe. It was odd to see such a fine looking man in the twee little place but he looked so comfortable and happy that it only stood out as odd for a moment.

Lunch was pleasant, Michael was much kinder to the people around him, compared to Roman, who would bark orders and expect perfection. Your attention was drawn momentarily the the TV that was behind the counter. When you saw Roman’s face you froze and out of the corner of your eye you could see Michael laughing to himself.

 

“Did you do that?” You asked cautiously.

“Of course not, that’d be illegal.” Michael said with a smile. You nodded but felt like he wasn’t quite telling you the truth.

 

**************

 

Roman smiled as you moved in your sleep. As soon as your lunch was finished you’d rushed to the house to check how Roman was doing. Full of food, warm and comfortable with Roman trying desperately to cozy up and keep you on his side, you’d fallen asleep on his sofa.

“Will one of you get the door!?” He called. “What is the point of having staff!” He complained as he opened the door, firmly holding it in place when Michael tried to barge in.

 

“You told her! I thought you were supposed to be smart!” Michael hissed and looked Roman with the same hatred Roman wished he wasn’t above showing.

“Yes, now she doesn’t trust you and is here with me. See I learnt early on I could just get what I wanted with her by telling her what's going on. But you lied… see how that’s gonna backfire on you?” Roman laughed as he shut the door on Michael before leaning over the sofa to watch you sleep.


	38. Chapter 38

“She wants to talk to me.” Michael muttered to Isaiah as the walked to the bar. Isaiah winced and let out a playful laugh as Michael took his seat at the bar.

“That’s never good.” He grumbled, gesturing across the bar to a girl that had dumped him recently.

 

“She didn’t tell me what it was about but whatever it is has gotten her upset.” Michael downed his drink. He and Isaiah spent a few hours drinking before heading back to their homes. When he slumped down in the kitchen he could see the dim light of the fire in the bedroom creeping under the door.

Once he’d kicked off his shoes and tossed his coat over the back of the chair he strolled to the bedroom, stoking the fire a little. When he glanced at you he sighed. You’d curled up at the edge of the bed, as far from him as possible.

 

With a sigh he got ready for bed, not wanting to wake you and have the conversation he was dreading. He started to doze of but couldn’t get to sleep, early in the morning a banging convinces him to get up before you were woken.

 

“We need you, soon as possible, the usual place.” Finn muttered to Michael who nodded, thanking him for the message and started to get ready to leave.

“Michael?” You said softly from the doorway.

He glanced at you and sighed. “I can’t talk right now (Y/N).” He insisted, looking hurt which seemed to make you even more nervous.

 

“Michael I need to tell you something important!” You insisted but he sighed and shrugged you off.

“Not now.” He sighed as he grabbed for his coat and hat.

“Michael, I’m pregnant.” You called as he shut the door. He hesitated but decided to rush to the meeting instead.

 

**************************************************

 

“Michael will you focus.” Arthur joked as the family gathered in their meeting place. Polly watched Michael shuffle and nod, almost immediately losing his focus in the room.

The meeting dragged on until Tommy confronted Michael about why he wasn’t paying attention as everyone left slowly. “You need to be focused, what’s going on?” He asked, frowning when Michael sighed.

 

“(Y/N) said she’s pregnant.” Michael muttered and Polly clapped her hands a little, excited by the news. “But she’s been distant.”

“Michael, I’m sure it’s nothing. She’s just nervous.” Polly gushed as he looked a little worried. She insisted that she walk home with him so she could talk to you.

“(Y/N)?” He called as he opened the door. Polly rushed to start a kettle while Michael searched the house for you, returning with a letter. “She’s gone.”

 

“What do you mean?” Polly asked as she hurried over to him.

“She’s not staying. She doesn't think they’ll be safe here. She’s asked me to just let them go.” His voice weakened as he spoke and eventually cracked into a sob as Polly embarrassed him and tried her best to comfort him and hide her shock.


	39. Chapter 39

“Why did you want to go out Michael, we usually wait until the weekend.” You asked Michael as you nurse your drink. He let out a slow sigh as he lit a cigarette.

“I’m going to be busy over the next few weeks. I wanted to be sure to make some time for you.” Michael said. He smiled when you rolled your eyes and held a hand up. “It was Polly’s idea. A good one though.”

 

“I’m glad she had the idea. I worry about you.” You admitted.

“You don’t need to be.” He said halfheartedly and winked as he watched you nod. You didn’t reply as your food came. Watching the exchange between the surver and Michael you assumed the only money Michael would be spending that night was a tip.

The talk was stiff, you both knew he had promised to do something dangerous for Tommy, it hung in the air and you both decide that until consequences knocked at the door you’d rather ignore it.

 

After a pleasant meal Michael offered the waiter a huge tip on the promise that no one found out you’d eaten at the restaurant. As you made the way out to the car, arm in arm with Michael, a few of Tommy’s men approached.

You were both watching the stars and Michael had been explaining the constellations when he noticed them. Without a word he slipped his jacket off and put it over your shoulders, kissing your cheek as he motioned for one of the men to drive you home.

 

*********************

 

“Michael!” Polly gasped when he strolled into the house.

“Did (Y/N) go with Ada?” He asked, confused as to why the car still wasn’t in the drive seeing as it was early hours of the morning and he’d sent you home hours ago.

“Michael. The man that took her home…” Polly started, tearing up as she tried to finish.

 

“He worked for an enemy and now half of Tommy’s men are looking for her.” Ada said as she came out of the kitchen, looking as if she hadn’t slept. “I was waiting up for her. I don’t know something felt off.” She admitted and Polly cupped Michael’s face as he went quiet.

He sat in the nearest seat, staring past Polly to where your coat was hanging on the back of a chair. “She didn’t come home?” He said quietly, still in shock.

 

Polly hugged him as it sunk in. While he broke down and Polly comforted him Ada directed everyone around the room, being sure to give Tommy an earful each time he passed her.

Hours dragged by and eventually Polly had to out Michael to bed and sit beside him as exhaustion and stress took his feet from beneath him.

 

“How is he?” Tommy asked from the doorway.

“He’d be better if she was here. Do you know what you’ve stolen from him with your recklessness!” She said back sharply. She glanced at Tommy who looked regretful.

“I’m doing what I can to find her again.” Tommy insisted and left Polly to fuss over Michael.

 

**************************

 

He found you. It took a few days but Michael had found you and was on his way. He’d seen the letter from someone who was working with Tommy before anyone else. The family was probably on their way but Michael had to get to you first.

He kicked in the door to the building, gun raised and looking for you. “Shelby.” A voice boomed out.

“Sorry, Tommy couldn’t make it. I’ve come for my girl.” Michael said as he cocked the gun and walked the man back to the only other door in the room.

 

“Well I was hoping for Tommy. Not whoever you are.” The man snapped.

From inside the room you could hear voices. You had no idea who it was but you could barely stay conscious and as long as they stayed away from you, you didn’t care anymore. When a bang shook the room and it was suddenly flooded with light you started to panic and fight whoever had come in.

 

“(Y/N). Shh. It’s ok. It’s me. It’s Michael.” You could feel him touching your face as he spoke, trying to remove the gag in your mouth while accepting whatever blow you could throw at him.

“Michael?” You whimpered as he untied you and lifted you into his arms.

“Don’t look ok. I’m gonna get you out of here. We’re gonna go home.” He said over and over, like a chant.

By the time he got you out Tommy, Arthur and John were gathering men to head inside. They rushed over, sending most of the people in as they helped Michael to a car. “She alright Michael?” Arthur asked when he realised you were either asleep or unconscious.

 

“Needs food, some rest. I don’t think anything to bad happened. He thought she was with Tommy. I just wanna get her home, have Poll look her over.” Michael admitted. Tommy nodded and promised he’d deal with what was left.

The drive home took too long for Michael’s liking but the days of stress, not seeing you and knowing if you were alright were eased by your head gently rested on his shoulder.


	40. Chapter 40

You smiled and hurried away from John who winked at Michael. You didn’t notice Polly rolling her eyes when Michael decided to take his turn at flirting with you. It had been going on for months and you were still oblivious to it.  
“You know what why don’t you two just ask which one of you she wants.” Polly asked the boys who both glared at each other.  
“Why bother she’s going to ask me.” Michael decided and John chuckled.

“I doubt it.” They both smiled at you as you walked into the room and poured yourself a glass of water.  
“Hello.” You hummed awkwardly when you realised everyone was watching you.  
“The boys would like to speak with you.” Polly smiled and snatched the paper work you’d been about to take to Tommy.  
“If you had to choose between two things which would you choose?” Michael asked quickly and you glanced over to John who chuckled.

“You like any boys?” He asked and you flushed as you started to sidle out of the room.  
“You do, who is it?” Michael asked and you nervously glanced at John.  
“No one.” You whispered but they insisted. “I like John.” You yelped and ran off to your room, they stood staring at each other, the distinct sound of your bedroom door slamming shut echoed through the house and even Tommy popped his head out of his office to see what had happened.  
“I’m on it.” John muttered as he patted a bitter Michael on the shoulder.

**************************************************************

“You all right (Y/N)?” John called as he knocked on your door and slowly let himself in.  
“Go away.” You mumbled from under your duvet.  
“Don’t want to… everyone’s going out for lunch somewhere if you wanted to go?” He offered but got a muffled noise of objection so he shrugged and kicked off his shoes, climbing into your bed and grinning at you with a wink when looked up at him.   
The two of you stayed there for a while, John’s fingers gently stroking up your thigh until you suddenly reached up and grabbed him with a surge of confidence.

“Well you’re certainly making it worth my while, staying home.” He teased as he tugged off his clothes, watching as you followed suit and straddled him, letting out a sharp moaning gasp as he bucked up into you, slowly rolling you to pin you down under him. His thrusts jutted the headboard against the wall and you let a loud flow of moans.  
“How long is everyone out.” You asked as you neared your high and he pushed away from you for a moment.  
“Long enough to fuck you till you can’t walk straight.” He smiled and kissed you before burying his head in your neck.


	41. Chapter 41

Michael frowned when you giggled at his attempt to hit on you, moving through the crowded room to your friends.  
“You knew he’s the only reason we got invited.” One of the pointed out before tugging you to the dancefloor.  
“It’s a Shelby party, nearly everyone they know gets invited.” You pointed out.  
Michael tried to talk to you numerous times, each time he either stuttered and stumbled through his words or, your friends would steal your attention. He started to give up, standing with his cousins as they watched the party.

“Just grab ‘er and leave.” John chuckled to which Michael shook his head.  
“No, doubt it would work.” He sighed. “She doesn’t act like she cares.” Michael grumbled.  
“Well why don’t you just talk to her?” Tommy asked as he joined the gathering.  
“Just back off will you?” Michael grunted, storming over to you. “Oi!”

“Excuse me?” you asked nervously as he grabbed your arm and dragged you outside. “Let go of me!”  
“Look sorry all right but… why don’t you talk or like me hitting on you.” Michael snapped as he pulled you to a stop in the hallway.  
“You’re a Shelby and we might be at a Shelby party but that’s a far cry from… getting to know one of you.” You mumbled.  
“Yeah well, we’re not that bad.” He defended as you glanced back to the bustling room behind you.

“It’s not exactly secret, what you lot do.” You pointed out.  
“I’m not as bad as the rest of them.” He sighed, desperate for a sign that you’d take the slightest interest in him.  
“Does that really matter?” you asked and made you way back through the crowd, avoiding Michael until you convinced your friends to let you leave.  
“Better luck next time.” Arthur called as Michael shuffled back into the party, looking a little defeated.

“Shut up.” He muttered to them as he accepted a drink, downing it before asking for another.


	42. Chapter 42

Boredom was something that came quickly in the new country house, sure it was always filled with some sort of drama somewhere and if you listened carefully you could often hear on Shelby bellowing from the opposite end of the house.  
It was days like these that Michael and Isaiah would find themselves sprawled out on your bed while you chattered away or read out loud to them. Often you’d find they’d fallen asleep or you’d look down at them to see both giving you that unnerving stare of calculation that was common among the Shelbys’.

Today was no different, although you’d chosen to sprawl out with them, head balanced on Isaiah’s chest while you stroked Michael’s hair. The hot afternoon had the three of you dozing lazily, happily relaxed knowing that most of the house hold was out.  
“How is it still so hot with every window in the house open and when is everyone coming back it’s awfully boring.” You moaned.  
“If you want we could chuck you in the pond.” Michael mumbled with his eyes closed.

“Are you mad she’d kill you.” Isaiah gasped seeming to wake up from his light sleep.  
“Nah, look at her, too hot to even move.” He tickled you and proved his point when you lazily swiped a hand in his direction.  
“When I get up you’re dead.” You whined but made no other movement to escape his hands.  
“Oh really?” He asked leaning over you.

You quickly grabbed the lapels of his jacket, tugged him in and kissed him hard, your fingers skilfully taking his pocket watch before you pushed him away. A smug smile crossed your face when you held up the watch to the stunned boy.  
“She’s a Blinder alright.” Isaiah chuckled before seeing that you had his watch as well.  
Michael chuckled and watched as Isaiah grabbed you with a wink and the two of you began kissing like you’d kissed Michael. He swallowed when you moaned and let 

Isaiah tug you on top of him, not wanting to be outdone Michael skimmed his hands up your thighs, running his lip over his teeth when he felt the lack of silky stockings.  
“We can probably fix your boredom.” Michael muttered as he let his fingers wonder up until you gasped and ground your hips against Isaiah how grunted.  
“Might get a bit hotter though.” Isaiah hummed as he jerked his hips back and made you whimper.


	43. Chapter 43

Harry smiled as he watched you playing among the tables and chairs, he had to admit you were his favourite Shelby. It hadn’t been long since your sixth birthday and you were still just as sweet as ever, smiling kindly when three strangers wondered into the pub.  
“You need to leave.” One of the men said to Harry as he pulled out a gun and forced him to the door. “Leave the Lil’ Shelby.”

“(Y/N) hide!” Harry yelled as he threw a chair at the men and distracted them while you scrambled to hide in Arthur’s office.  
The gun shot had you letting out a small whimper and you found one of Arthur’s old jackets rumpled under the desk which you snuggled up to and closed your eyes. The heavy sounds of boots on polished wood clomped through the pub until the stopped in front of the desk.

*****************************************************

“Funkin’ hell, Harry!” John called out as the boys headed to the pub and found their friend stumbling up the road to the Shelby INC offices.  
“(Y/N).” He gasped and the boys helped him inside so they could look at the wound on his shoulder.  
“Where is she?” Tommy asked when he glanced out into the street and saw Finn with Isaiah but the absence of you tugging at your brother’s hand.  
“Men… they came into the pub, I told her to hide but I couldn’t do much more… if I’d gone back in you wouldn’t have found out.” Harry gasped as the adrenaline pulsed through him.

“You did the right thing Harry; we’ll get her out of there.” Polly said as she knelt next to him and shooed the Shelby’s away.  
Their attention was drawn out to the street where Michael was trying to pull Finn off someone, the usually calm Blinder furiously pounded on his victim. When they hurried outside it took four of them to yank him off.  
“He’s fuckin’ got (Y/N)!” Finn bellowed and tried to climb his way out of Arthur and Isaiah’s grip.

That was all they needed to her before Arthur had the weary man pushed against the wall and John pinned his arms out of his way while Tommy spoke with him. It took the boys all of three minutes to get everything they needed out of the man, Tommy sent Finn and Isaiah round the front of the pub while he and Arthur hurried round the back, John was to wait by the doors in case anything went wrong and they needed a surprise attacker.

************************************************************

Your head was beginning to ach with the odd angle having the gun pointed in your face was making. You weren’t sure what was going on but you knew for Finn to look ready to burst it must be bad.  
“Just let ‘er go.” Finn huffed keeping the attention on him and Isaiah as Tommy and Arthur crept up on the two men left.  
“Nah… I’m good kid.” The man holding onto you said.

“You hurting my head!” You complained and tried to shuffle your aching feet.  
“This kid just doesn’t shut up.” The other man said.  
“Well maybe you should give ‘er back and she won’t be a bother anymore.” Tommy said as he cocked his gun, both men freezing. “Now let ‘er go.”

The grip on you loosened and you hurtled into Finn who caught you as you collided with him and let you wrap your little legs around him and burry your face in his shoulder. You still didn’t really understand what was going on when John ducked into the pub, ruffling your hair and dumping his hat on your head, gunshots filling the air as you were carried back home.

*****************************************************************

“Where’s she?” Tommy asked as he hurried into the house, seeing you playing marbles with Finn who was lay on his stomach with you sat on his shoulders.  
“Hey!” You objected when Tommy pulled you into a hug. You were passed brother to brother until you’d been plopped back onto Finn’s shoulders where you kicked his marbles and claimed he’d been cheating.  
All three of your oldest brothers joined you on the floor, laughing and singing, accepting drinks from Poll as they helped you beat Finn.


	44. Chapter 44

Ada scolded you as you fidgeted, tipping your chair back to see out of the window which caused you to knock into John who frowned and tried to see what you were looking at.

“Is there something that has your interest?” Tommy asked you as you managed to get Arthur to join in with you and John’s focus on the window.

“Are you almost done?” You asked Tommy who raised his eyebrows. “It’s supposed to snow today!”

“Seriously! It’s just snow.” Finn grumbled and the two of you started play fighting and bickering.

“(Y/N) you can go.” Tommy said with a sigh as he realised you wouldn’t be paying any attention and nothing would get done in the meeting if you stayed.

“Mind you get your coat!” Polly yelled after you as you bolted out of the office. A few minutes later most of the family joined you in watching the newest snowfall and the afternoon ended in a snow fight.


	45. Chapter 45

You beamed happily as you finished your carpooling trip with some of the girls from work and found Michael and Isaiah waiting for you. “Let’s get a drink before we go home. There’s a bar near here that’s giving out free mince pies with a drink!” you said happily.

“Alright, if you insist.” Michael said who received a nudge in the ribs from Isaiah who had been teasing him about his willingness to do anything so you’d enjoy the holiday.

When you reached the bar you ordered the drinks so the boys could find some seats in the bustling bar. Returning you found that things hadn’t gone to plan, three men were starting to fight with Michael and Isaiah. “We can do this guys. No one dies tonight.” You said dramatically as you tried to get between them. The situation defused, slowly, and you were sure it had only because of the holiday tunes that started up a few minutes after your intervention.


	46. Chapter 46

Arthur chuckled when Michael stormed into the kitchen and poured himself a drink without saying a word until he slammed his drink down onto the table and poured himself another while passing on Ada’s offer for breakfast.  
“So what’s been going on?” Polly asked and Michael rolled his eyes after downing his second drink. “Even Tommy doesn’t drink so early in the morning.”  
“(Y/N).” Michael muttered and scowled at the table as he took a seat.  
“Yes we gathered from all the shouting.” Ada said with a touch of amusement to her voice.

“She wants to help with the business. I said no and now we’re fighting.” Michael said. He glanced up at the room, Arthur and John were whispering jokes about Michael’s chosen approach on the subject while Ada look appalled that he would suggest stopping you doing anything, you were after all extremely capable and outrageously stubborn, she thought you’d do well in business. Polly understood his reasons but she certainly hoped you gave him a piece of your mind.

“Right I’m going back up.” Michael said. He hesitated and had another drink as his cousins laughter followed him out.  
He knocked on your bedroom door, gently, unsure if he wanted to go in and continue arguing with you. When he gently pushed open the he found you sat on the window sill reading.  
“I’m not changing my mind.” Michael said as he took a seat in one of the arm chairs by the window.

“Well you can’t stop me!” You snapped as you slammed the book shut with a muffled bang and shot to your feet abruptly.  
“You’re going to stay home, where it’s safe.” He ordered, standing as well.  
“Make me.” You said fiercely as you stared him down.


	47. Chapter 47

“Where are you going?” Polly asked as Michael excused himself and slipped his jacket on. The few family members that had gathered for a drink and a card game in her kitchen glanced his way.  
“To see (Y/N).” He muttered, knowing it would irritate her when he gave his answer.  
“That girl! She’s ashamed to be with you Michael, why can’t you find a girl who's happy to be seen with you. She only lets you take her out once it’s dark and places her friends won't go!” Polly snapped, she gave a glance at the men around the table, who all focused on their cards, Ada was the only one that held her gaze and nodded.

“If you’re going to date a girl that’s ashamed to be with you Michael don’t get attached.” Ada advised, not being one to talk Michael out of a bit of fun.  
“Look, she knows who we are, it’s not as if what we do is exactly legal all the time. She just doesn’t want to get caught up in something.” Michael said quietly.  
Polly opened her mouth to blast another rant his way but Tommy gently touched her arm and shook his head.  
“I understand Michael, she’ll come around.” He said and motioned for him to leave before Polly and Michael could have another argument about you. Michael muttered a thank you as he grabbed for his hat and left.

***************************************

Michael stood on the agreed upon spot, his back against the wall as he waited for you, his cigarette held loosely between his fingers. He saw you file out of the pub with your friends. Knowing you’d pretend he’d mistaken you for another girl, if he approached, he waited for you to excuse yourself and take a shortcut home and meet him secretly.   
“Sorry we were longer than I thought.” You said as you approached him. He smiled, despite how he felt about the lengths you went to keep your relationship with him a secret.

“It’s fine. We could go to the pictures if you like.” He offered with a hopeful smile. You hesitated before answering.  
“Maybe we could walk by the docks.” You offered sweetly and took a few steps in their direction. When Michael didn’t follow you stopped.  
“You won't go with me? Just in case we’re seen.” He said as he finished his cigarette and flicked the butt away.

“It’s not that, just.” You started to say but Michael sighed and held up his hand,  
“Are you embarrassed? You don’t want people to know about us.” He said and frowned when you shook your head.  
“Look at your brother’s wife. As soon as people know they shun them and maybe that’s fine for them but I want to study and have a job,not get married and shunned.” You tried to explain.  
“So you avoid people seeing us together, not because you’re ashamed or embarrassed but because association with my family could limit potential job options to better your future family that you’ve been studying for ?” Michael asked his frustration with you dwindling. You nodded and he hummed in surprise. “Do you need any help studying, my office is quiet now.” He offered excitedly which made you giggle.  
“I’m glad you understand Michael.” You said quietly, taking his hand, not to worry about who saw, encouraged by Michael’s support.


	48. Chapter 48

Michael smiled as he looked up from the paper he’d been reading. You flounced into the room, smart dress that he’d bought you only days ago, rumpled and disheveled. Before he could ask what happened you dropped into a seat, grabbed at the drink he’d poured himself and downed it. “So how did ladies night go?” He asked as he lit a cigarette and perused you with some amusement.  
“I got in a fight with what’s his names wife. We were thrown out of the bar and banned, it’s not ladylike to want to kill each other in public. I didn’t think she was behaving very lady like to begin with.” You huffed with a haughty expression before shrugging and shaking Michael’s glass to indicate you wanted another drink.  
“Okay, you want to kill each other. That’s good. That’s healthy.” He muttered and let out a draught of smoke and watched you curiously mull over his answer.


	49. Chapter 49

Michael smiled as he listened to your story. You’d come home early, having disgraced yourself to Polly, due to an argument that almost descended into a fight and had spent at least twenty minutes going into detail about what had happened.   
He knew you were hoping to get him on your side before Polly could give him an earful the next morning. “I could kill her, I really could.” You finished and Michel laughed, taking a drag from his cigarette before giving some advice.  
“Okay, you want to kill each other. That’s good. That’s healthy.” He said and laughed when you realised he wasn’t taking you seriously.  
“Well then. If you don’t want to help me get back at her I’ll go.” You huffed out, leaving to go to bed while Michel tried not to laugh.


	50. Chapter 50

You paused as you saw the man sneaking down the road. It looked just like Michael but he and his cousins had told you that he was away and there was no way that he could have been there unless he’d lied to you.  
He’d promised not to do anything illegal for his cousins. Deciding against better judgement you followed him.  
He led the way into dark building and if you hadn;t caught your foot you he wouldn’t have realised you were there. “(Y/N)?” He gasped and tried to hide the gun that glistened in his belt.  
“Michael! Are you out here… killing for your family!” You hissed quietly, unsure if you were alone in the building.  
“Great, I really don’t know how to respond to that where I come out looking like a good guy.” He groaned and ruffled his hair. “Please go home, I can explain.”  
“Oh. Well I’m going to my home. You’re no longer welcome.” You snapped, deciding to get out of there sharpish before you became any more involved in whatever lies Michael and the Blinders was spinning.


End file.
